The Dimensions' Hidden Words
by Staria's Light
Summary: This is actually more of random one-shots and little drabbles. Stories of pairings, family, friends and their relationships. Characters' emotions at certain points of the story. I feel like a lot of characters were not given a lot of love and the anime should have given us more! Yuu4/Bracelet Girls/Lancers and more! I take requests!
1. The Usual

**Author's Note:** Okay, I can't take it anymore! I got roped into Yugioh because of Arc-V's 'main character corrupted' plot. I am a total fan of those type of shows. _Shrug_.

But I _**hate**_ the ending! It is light-hearted and happy but I hate how they treated the counterparts and their loved ones! Everyone gets a happy ending except them! Especially when they have their own lives and stories and dreams!

Thus, this series of one-shots will vary from the Counterparts' past, present and future (where their bodies are back. Proper story for their restoration once I think it up clearly) I finally published this!

So first up? This will be more of a sequel one shot to the end of Arc V. I tried to add as many moments as I can.

Now, let's welcome the stars of today's show! The tsukkomi-boke pair…. _**Yuya and Yuzu!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**_

* * *

 **The Usual**

* * *

 **Yuya's POV**

" _Safe!"_ He shouted, rolling in on his boots once the elevator opened up.

"No, you are not!" The usual yell came, accompanied by the sharp slap of her favourite paper fan.

"Whaa! Yuzu!" Yuya turned to his childhood friend in defence. "I'm safe! I arrived right on time!"

Yuzu flipped her fan to the side as she made a big show of looking at the clock, "Yup, on time. Like three seconds late!"

"Geez!" Ayu cried out, grabbing Yuya's arm and pulling him away. "If you guys keep arguing, then we will really be late!"

While being pulled, Yuya yelled back at Yuzu, who was following them, " _Three seconds!?_ You hit me for three seconds!?"

Yuzu huffed, "Of course! We finally have business thanks to your battles and you, _the teacher_ , came late!"

"How am I supposed to teach anyway!?"

"Geez~! Yuya-niichan! Your class is just teaching them how to Pendulum Summon!" Ayu shouted, pushing him into the classroom. Tatsuya and Futoshi grinning behind her.

"B-But…!" Yuya turned slowly to face the students packed into the stuffy classroom, all looking at him expectantly. Yuya turned to Yuzu, almost begging as he called, "Yuzu~!"

"Handle it yourself!" Yuzu smirked and slammed the door close. Yuya sighed resignedly, guess he has no choice.

"How is it that you beat Akaba Reiji? So pathetic!"

Yuya immediately snapped to attention, he had been bullied so often when he was young that his body reacted. He scanned the rows of children, his eyes falling on the kid with his nose turned up in spite. "What do you mean about that?"

"Exactly what I mean! How is it that someone as pathetic as you invented Pendulum Summoning? You are Zarc, aren't you? Is it even safe for you to be here?"

Yuya bristled but he knew what the boy is saying is true. Who would expect people to follow someone who had once caused the world to be destroyed? Uh, twice?

"Fine!" Yuya walked to the door, opening it and revealing Yuzu, who was eavesdropping. "Yuzu, get the arena ready. I'm going to Duel him."

"What?!" Both Yuzu and the boy exclaimed.

"Yeah. To put down any misunderstandings, a Duel is needed. I will talk to him through my Dueling!" Yuya smiled as he announced, remembering what Jack had taught him.

"But, Yuya!" Yuzu tried to object.

"Trust me, Yuzu! Besides, this way, teaching how to Pendulum Summon live will be more fun than sitting in the classroom, right?" Yuya said, gaining some cheers from the kids, excited to see a live Duel on their first day.

"But would it better if I duel you instead?" Yuzu once again asked.

"I said I need to talk to him. So nope." Yuya said, then leaning closer to her, "Let's save that match for an encore."

Scratching his face awkwardly, Yuya continued to whisper to her, "Do you feel weird anywhere? It's only been a month since you came back."

Yuzu raised her fan and smacked him hard, "Does this answer your question?"

Yuya laughed, winking at her as he ferried his students to the Dueling Arena. The boy who insulted him still trying to gain his attention.

Yuya sighed inwardly, he was happy to be in a familiar, almost familiar, routine but he cannot help himself wondering how unfair this must feel for the other three. That they no longer have their bodies and can no longer return to their lives.

"Hey! For a teacher, you are bad at listening!" The boy shouted.

Yuya laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, yeah. Keep moving in an orderly manner, please."

* * *

 **Yuzu's POV**

Yuzu sighed but a smile formed on her face, watching Yuya mingled with the group of children. Everything is back to normal. She quickly ran forward to join him as Yuya worked on trying to stop that troublesome boy from saying any more.

Yuzu quietly followed Yuya. Sometimes she cannot help but wonder how Yuya feels now that he cannot feel that the boys are in him. Yuzu understands his feeling slightly, she felt horrible that she and Yuya are the only ones to revive. That they are the only ones allowed to return to their normal lifestyles.

Yuya had told her how it felt to have Yuto within him and she wonders if the girls in her still exist or not. Her hand went unconsciously to rub her empty wrist.

She misses her bracelet. She had it her whole life. It was a comfort to have, even when it caused her so many questions before.

She wonders why she felt wistful that everything is normal. She figured it was because they had so many exciting and admittedly scary adventures and experiences that everything feels surreal. She soon found herself staring at Yuya, feeling her cheeks heat up. No way is she thinking that! Her hand rubbed her wrist again.

"Yuzu? You okay?" Yuya asked, concerned. Yuzu knows that Yuya still had some leftover worries regarding her. She knows him too well. Yuya is probably subconsciously worried that Yuzu will disappear from his sight again.

"Yuya, if you keep asking, I will…" Yuzu held up her fan to complete her sentence.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Yuya replied as he stopped in front of the door to the Dueling Arena.

"Are we really going to duel?" The boy piped up, his eyes starting to sparkle as he beholds the equipment inside.

Yuya and Yuzu exchanged a look and laughed. "Of course!"

Even if things stay the same for a little while longer, it won't be so bad. Yuzu smiled happily as she saw Yuya bounded onto the field area, twirling around flashily. The problematic boy activated his Duel Disk, grinning excitedly.

Normalcy is not that bad. She smiled brightly as the Action Field materialized and the chant started up. Yup, she doesn't hate this familiar normalcy at all!


	2. Promises

**Author's Note:** I guess this whole series is just me thinking up random moments between characters and writing them down. So be forewarned, these one-shots have a high chance of being shorter than how long I usually write. Like 500-1000 words shorter. Maybe it's not a big deal but it bothers me so here you go. Two chapters at once!

Writing this killed me, I was nearly gonna cry over my own words. And I am not even an amazing writer! Oh, my heart…! Pardon me, but I think I should actually hide in a corner and cry now. I used elements of their reunion and hope this isn't OCC. I tried but I have barely anything to work with.

This one-shot features the couple with the least screen time and love! Give a round of applause for our precious thrill seekers… _**Yugo and Rin!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **Promises**

* * *

 **Yugo's POV**

He skidded to a stop expertly, causing a gust of wind to blow around him. The blue-and-yellow-haired boy was not bothered in the least as he smiled excitedly up at a girl who gave an irritated sigh as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"So? So? How much faster did I become?!" The boy asked eagerly, his eyes sparkling as he waited as patiently as he could while the girl consulted her clipboard and her stopwatch.

"5.21 seconds." Her green hair swayed in a sudden breeze as she reported to him.

The boy groaned and slumped over his D-Wheel. "5 seconds?! That's not fast enough…"

"What are you talking about?" The girl grinned at him encouragingly, "You gained that much more speed without crashing the D-Wheel this time! You should be proud!"

"Why do I feel like you are mocking me, Rin?" The boy sat up and glared at his childhood friend.

"Maybe I am," Rin replied cheekily. "But really, Yugo, you made such an improvement. If we keep up this pace, I'm sure you will get good enough to enter the Friendship Cup!"

"Really?" The sparkles returned to his eyes as he launched himself off his D-Wheel towards the girl, "Yeah! Let's do it, Rii-"

He was cut off with a well-timed punch to his gut, dropping to the floor from mid-air, groaning.

"What did I say about sudden hugs, Yugo?" Frowning at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"B-But… Riiin…"

Their cheeky banter was soon cut off when they heard a loud snap and bang. The two pre-teens turned slowly to the D-Wheel behind Yugo, taking in the sight of the black, ominous smoke billowing from one of the engine components.

Yugo felt a shiver down his back as his gaze returned to his friend, her arms were set at her sides and she pulled her body to her max height, she was trembling. And what sealed the deal for Yugo is Rin's closed eyes set in a barely-controlled rage that Yugo had seen many times before.

" _Yu….GO!"_ Came the usual angry line from Rin and Yugo picked himself up from the ground and ran away like his life depends on it. _"Come back here! YUGO, you stupid IDIOT!"_

It was a while later before Rin calmed down long enough for Yugo to deem safe to return. Together they heaved and dragged their, still smoking, D-Wheel back to the makeshift garage near their orphanage. With the Matron yelling at them for bringing the stink back to her orphanage and chasing Yugo and Rin to the baths.

When Yugo came out, he immediately went to check on his precious D-Wheel and wanting to apologize to Rin for once again breaking it. What he saw was a dusty and dirty Rin, still crouched beside their D-Wheel and working hard to fix it.

Usually seeing her like will make Yugo think how cute Rin is despite being covered in grime but this time the scene only made Yugo even more guilty, he knew his engineering skills were not on the level of Rin and he knew he can't help with most of the major repairs because of it. So seeing Rin like this, always having to fix after him made Yugo self-conscious.

"Hey, Rin?" He started, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to find the words to convey what he felt.

"Yeah, Yugo?" Rin replied absently, her mind completely focused on the D-Wheel.

"I'm sorry about today."

"Don't mention it. It's the usual. It's my fault they D-Wheel keeps breaking anyway. I'm not doing a good job."

"Rin, that's no-"

"Are you done, Yugo? I still have to fix this. Come back and say whatever stupid thing you usually say later on!" With her piece said and with a swish of her hair carrying an air of finality, she turned back to the D-Wheel.

Yugo backed away slowly, "Sorry…"

Yugo hated feeling like this, he hated feeling like a burden to Rin, who works so hard for his sake. Yugo felt a soft, almost comforting pulse from his deck case. And he almost instinctively knew that Clear Wing is trying to console him. Well, at least he has his Dragon for a companion.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

She let out a sigh of bliss, feeling refreshed from the shower and in a better mood. She entered her room, bracing herself from a flying hug, only to find her room empty. Confused, Rin walked around the compound, looking all over the place until she found the Matron.

"Sensei, did you see Yugo anywhere?"

"Yugo?" The Matron stopped her work as she frowned in thought before shaking her head, "No, I haven't seen him since he went to the baths."

"Hey, Rin-neechan. If you are looking for Yugo-niichan, he went out a while ago!" One of the little kids piped up.

"Yeah, yeah! Yugo-niichan was talking out loud to no one as he walked out!" The next to speak was the best friend of the boy who informed Rin before.

The Matron stared out of the window at the dark sky, "Oh dear… Yugo should know better to leave as it was getting dark! What would I do if Yugo was captured for loitering somewhere? Especially with how Security seems more aggressive as of late."

Rin's eyes widened and her heart started to race, she turned and ran towards the garage, "I have to go!"

"Wait! I can't have another one leaving… And she's gone." Rin can still hear the Matron's last words before the roar of the wind blocked out any other sounds.

Yugo didn't leave because of what she said, did he? Rin was just irritated! But… she knows Yugo too well. He would have left, especially if he was feeling guilty. She can't believe she snapped at him when he was trying to apologise! She was such a horrible friend!

"Yugo, where are you?" Rin cried into the air, she needed to apologise!

"Please, Yugo… Where are you!?" Rin was getting more and more frightened by the minute, she had searched through every place they have been to, every road they took. And as she paused to think of any place she missed, her eyes were drawn up to the sparkling lights of the City.

"He wouldn't… He knows he shouldn't!" Rin sped up the D-Wheel again, making a beeline to the closest launch to enter the highway. "If he did… then Yugo… Yugo will really get caught!"

After riding through many different highways, she finally saw him. His nonchalant figure as he sat on the edge of the highway, dangling his legs freely. His mouth was moving as if he is talking to someone.

Rin slowed to a stop, the relief of Yugo being alright overwhelmed her as she choked on her breath that she had held for so long. Yugo, hearing the familiar sound of the D-Wheel, had jumped up and whirled around with his hands set in a defensive position. They only lowered when Yugo saw who it is.

"Oh, it's you, Rin. I thought it was Security." Yugo started, laughing nervously.

Rin got off the D-Wheel, she walked slowly towards Yugo, making him fret and stumble backwards. "H-Hey… Rin?"

She raised a hand and slapped him hard across the face. Reaching to touch the stinging pain on his cheek, Yugo regarded Rin not with anger but worry. "Rin? Are you okay?"

"How can I be okay!? You disappeared, I looked for you and I worried and worried and worried!" Rin shouted, her tears spilling down her face as she tries to wipe them off, "I thought you were captured, sent away where I will never see you again. I was so scared!"

Yugo's eyes adopted a loving and concerned look, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Rin. So please stop crying."

"How can I just stop?" Rin retorted, "It's your fault, you know. Stupid Yugo."

"I didn't mean to make you worry." Yugo held her tightly, his hand entangling itself in her hair. "I just felt so bad that I broke our D-Wheel again that I needed some fresh air. I was talking to Clear Wing and everything. I mean, I didn't know how to make you feel better so I…"

Yugo trailed off as he heard Rin gave a laugh. She pulled away from him, noting his slight disappointment. "Stupid Yugo." Rin laughed through her tears, "You really have to stop rambling on when you try to comfort someone."

An indignant expression crossed Yugo's face and he opened his mouth to reply, only to stop when he heard the clanging sound of Security.

"You! Commons! What are you doing on the highway!" Their D-Wheels were closing in on them. With a practised movement, Yugo grabbed Rin's arm, pulling her on top of the D-Wheel. They quickly put on their helmets as Yugo swung the D-Wheel around and using that momentum, launched themselves to the sky, landing on a lower highway.

"Rin, hold on tight," Yugo instructed as he took off, revving the engine to as fast as it could go, both of them squealing with glee at the speed, leaving the Security in the dust.

"Rin, remember our promise to win the Friendship Cup and finally show the Tops who's boss?" Yugo's question was slightly muffled by the roar of the wind.

"Of course I do. We swore it together. Our first promise." Rin smiled as she leaned on Yugo's surprisingly solid back, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Well, I promise you again that I will definitely win it!" Yugo's jovial declaration to her echoes on the empty street.

Rin was about to make a joke about Yugo still having not mastered Dueling while on a D-Wheel when she felt a pair of creepy eyes staring at her. She trembled in fear, whoever that gaze belonged to is evil. Rin subconsciously gripped Yugo tighter, wanting to feel his warmth, that he's there with her.

"Rin? Are you alright? You are going to choke me." Yugo called back, obviously still worried about her outburst from before.

Rin trembled harder and tried to find the source of those eyes, those malicious-filled eyes. But she could not find them. She then felt the pressure leave her as her feeling of being watched disappeared.

"Hey, Rin?" Yugo called again, his voice more anxious than before.

"Yugo. Make me another promise." Rin said quietly.

"Huh? What brought this on?" Confusion mixed with worry, Yugo asked.

"Just answer me."

Yugo lost control of the D-Wheel for a second as he hurried to agree. "Y-Yeah! I will."

Rin smiled sadly to herself, the pair of eyes gave her a foreboding feeling for the future, so she squeezed Yugo harder as she whispered, "Promise me that you will always protect me. That you will never disappear again. And that _no matter where I am_ , you will always come and bring me back. And I promise I will do the same for you."

"Rin." Yugo's voice was deep as if he knew that what she is asking is extremely important. "I promise. I promise that _no matter where you are, no matter how far,_ I will bring our D-Wheel, our baby to you and I will bring you back, _I will always find you_. And I promise I will protect you with my life if need be. And _I will always be by your side._ "

A sincere smile formed on Rin's face as both her and Yugo sealed this solemn promise with a synchronised answer, _"I swear this promise on this D-Wheel that holds our sweat and blood."_

"Does that make you feel better, Rin? Does it help?" Yugo asked, still confused but he had a serious air around him.

"Yes, that's perfect." No matter what happens in the future, with this promise, Rin felt safer and even though she always knew that she can count on Yugo, this promise gave her the reassurance she needs.

Rin hugged him again, her head placed comfortably on Yugo's back. She listened to the calming beat of Yugo's heart as their precious D-Wheel rode into the night.


	3. MoonFlowers: Part 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, I have been entertaining this idea for ages! I kind of made it into two parts. Because well, I feel bad that they barely interacted with each other and thought I could at least give them something like a semblance of friendship. And not make them so lonely. This kinda happened a few months before the invasion of Heartland.

I know the clothes are based on the colours of their respective cards but I think it symbolises more so I used that here.

This definitely feels OCC. Sorry...

So by now, I think you have guessed who are our lucky stars for today! Time for the entrance of our most serious pair! _**Yuri and Serena!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **Moonflowers: Part 1**

* * *

 **Yuri's POV**

He growled under his breath, a kind of possessiveness enveloping him as he beheld a girl crouching over _his_ flowers.

"How long do you plan to glare at me?" The girl suddenly spoke, getting up and turning to return his glare.

Yuri kept his distance from her, he did not know why but maybe because someone actually spoke to him without fear or restraint. "May I ask what are you doing here?"

The girl winced, her eyes returning to the flowers. Yuri would have taken that wince as the usual reaction towards him but somehow it strikes him that the girl is wincing more out of annoyance.

"So? I can't be here?" She kept a strong expression but her voice betrayed her unsureness. Hmm, Yuri started to think this girl is special. A very interesting specimen.

"This _is_ my garden." Yuri declared, tilting his head upwards to look down on her, waiting for the usual fear to settle in. But contrary to his expectations, the girl laughed. _Laughed._

"You don't look like a guy who gardens!" Her green eyes flashed as she held him in her gaze, her laughter dissipated as she scanned him. Instead, an angry, jealous expression took over. "Purple. So. You have been acknowledged by the Professor."

Her voice was dry and cynical as she said that, her glare intensifying. Yuri felt a smile forming on his face, this girl is so very interesting. He had never met someone so… _unafraid_. "And? Are you perhaps… _jealous_? Oh, Osiris Red student?"

Yuri watched with fascination as the girl's face flushed red in restrained anger. "Why you!"

She was about to charge towards him when she stopped short, her gaze dropped down. Yuri followed her gaze, seeing in horror that the girl had about to step on a flower that leans out of the girl kneeled down, brushing the flower back in and caressing it gently, "I'm sorry."

Did she just apologize? Yuri let his eyes roam her form, a reluctant curiosity flowing through him. Her behaviour is irrational. Extremely dissimilar to what Academia students would act. His words still held venom as he asked, struggling to keep his tone bored and condescending. "What do you think you had nearly done?"

"I'm sorry." The girl repeated, the anger had all left her, even her strong, defiant expression was gone. She just suddenly resembled a sad, lonely animal. Her fingers continued to caress the flowers gently and lovingly.

Yuri never thought he would feel awkward in his entire life, he just didn't know what to say, seeing someone else care for his flowers. Especially someone that defies the logic set on this island.

"You know, these flowers are called Moonflowers." The girl spoke up, startling Yuri. "I love them the most. They are my favourite. I honestly didn't expect I will find them here."

Yuri continued to stay quiet, he really didn't know how to react. This girl is just so _different_ from how all the other students treated him. The silence went on for a while until Yuri couldn't stand this sense of wrongness yet somehow comfortable air that he decided to ask her. "Why aren't you afraid? Don't you know who I am?"

The girl turned and gave him a confused expression, "Am I supposed to know you? Well, with how you looked down on me and your purple clothes, you must be someone important…"

The girl stood up again, "...Which is why I have been wondering for a while, why haven't you taken me into custody?"

Yuri smirked, a slight urge to tease her enveloping him, "Why? Have you done something that warrants me taking you in?"

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "For someone so high up, the Professor never told you?"

Now it was Yuri's turn to twitch in annoyance, "Maybe your capture is not so important to tell me."

"That's not true." The girl said, her voice soft. Looking back at the flowers, her expression full of sadness. "If it's not important, why does he want to lock me up?"

Locked up? She was locked up? Why would the Professor do it? What is the Professor thinking? Yuri recalled the times the Professor spent talking to himself or planning a big scale operation. However, this explains how she doesn't know him not _why_ she's not afraid.

Yuri mentally shook his head, not allowing himself to break composure in front of this strange girl. Usually by now, Yuri would have done something to traumatize her, make her fear him but for some reason, his subtle attempts were not working and he didn't want to go too far. Yuri shook his head mentally again, this girl makes him act so weird… And gives him a feeling he could not quite place.

The girl had fallen into silence and Yuri realised he felt awkward. _Again._ He growled in his mind, he hated these new feelings rising in him, he didn't comprehend them at all! And strangely, he didn't want the girl to look that sad. "You said these flowers were called Moonflowers, right?"

The girl seemed surprised to hear him start a conversation, "Um, yes."

"If you were locked up, how did you know it?" Yuri immediately regretted asking that as the girl's face flooded with sadness again.

"I read it. I found a book left after class, it was about plants. I immediately became attracted to these flowers." The girl seemed embarrassed, she pushed back her indigo, closer to blue, hair behind her ear. Yuri couldn't help but notice the bracelet on her wrist.

Yuri turned his gaze to the flowers, he never knew it was called Moonflowers. He had just planted them because he found a bag of their seeds on the ground. It must have belonged to someone but since _he_ found it so it's _his_.

"My turn." The girl's voice made Yuri returned his gaze to her. She had an almost triumphant look as she stared at him. "So what's your deal with this garden? You really don't look like someone who likes plants."

Yuri returned her stare, "And your point is?"

"Well, you looked as if you planted the flowers without knowing what they are." She smirked as if she had won one over him.

"Yes, you are right. But that doesn't have anything to do with what you want to say, isn't it?" Yuri had dealt with enough idiots to guess her feelings, no matter how different she is from other people. At the same time, he found he rather _enjoy_ this conversation. And that realisation itself made Yuri feel that there's something wrong with him.

An insulted expression passed over her face as she glared at him, "You could always plant more colourful flowers than white!"

She shouted at him as if she wanted to change the topic. Yuri's mouth once again twisted into a condescending smile, "Oh? But white is pretty in its own way. Don't you think so?"

The girl gave a groan, "You're insufferable!"

"You are dropping into insults now, I see."

"Yes, yes I am! You are the most insufferable boy I ever met! How dare you continue to speak in a condescending manner to me!" The girl glowered at him, a look Yuri quite enjoyed.

"Over here! I heard Serena-sama's voice!"

Yuri glanced behind him as more shouts echoed into the air before he saw a panicked expression on the girl's face. It quickly morphed into annoyance "Damn, they found me."

The girl made her way to Yuri, stopping beside him, "That took longer than I thought."

"Of course, no one knows about this place but me." Yuri replied, looking straight ahead and not at her. He had found this place, uncared for and had taken it as his own.

The girl smirked, "Looks like your secret place is not so secret anymore."

She turned fully to him, "I don't want them to sully this place with my favourite flowers so I am going now. _But._ I will be back."

Yuri raised an eyebrow at that, "If you dare…"

"Oh, I dare." She ran a few steps away from him, spinning around to face him again. Her face was slightly red as she said quietly, "Thank you. Thank you for talking to me and planting my flowers!"

With that said, she spun and disappeared behind the corner, the shouting from the officers increased as they found her.

Yuri walked to his flowers in a daze, holding them as he thought back to the instance the girl had thanked him. He didn't understand the warm feeling that had sprouted in him when he saw her smile. It was not the teasing one or the triumphant one. It was a smile full of sincerity and gratefulness.

At this point, Yuri thought that he must be going mad, that girl made him feel so many different things and made him so confused. He had even thought he saw sparkles around her!

Yuri felt a tug at the corner of his mouth and his hand flew up to his lips in surprise. What is happening to him?

A thought passed through his head and he realised that he thoroughly enjoys her reactions as she takes the bait over and over again.

He shook himself, he really is unsettled from that experience. Yuri looked back one more time at the flowers before he flounced off, heading to his meeting with the Professor.

He wonders if he should mention this girl and ask why was she locked up but something inside stopped him. Yuri was surprised to find that he wanted to keep this meeting of such an interesting girl a secret all to himself.

He sighed and looked at the fence, packed full of the star-shaped, trumpet-like white flowers, "Maybe I should plant some flowers with colours." Afterall she might really come back to see them.


	4. MoonFlowers: Part 2

**Author's Note:** And this idea came to me while entertaining the other idea. This one will be their second encounter and in Serena's POV. You know what? I am actually tempted to use all my little drabbles as backstories for the real Arc V story I wanna write. Might as well since I am already linking them together in my brain.

I searched around but I can only find Moonflowers being white or blue. But Morning glories which are alike to Moonflowers have purple so I will just go with that.

The garden is situated at the corner of the walls, closest to the sea. Where Yuri stands usually got a wall behind him which turns to a corner at, when Serena faces Yuri, her right. There are pillars beside the wall and a roof, connecting the pillars and wall.

Anyway, the break is over, Let's welcome the stars back to the stage! Come on, _**Yuri and Serena!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **Moonflowers: Part 2**

* * *

 **Serena's POV**

She never thought she will see him again, that stupid, aloof, _insufferable_ boy. Well, she might have thought she will but it's not like she will admit that! So she quietly stayed by the wall, watching him snap something off the flowers and dropping it into a bucket as well as adjusting the fence. She wonders why the boy would be out this late, it's already after midnight! Gardening, no less.

"How long do you plan to stare at me?" The boy suddenly spoke up, in that harsh tone of his. Standing and removing his gardening gloves. He dusted himself off as he waited for her to speak.

Serena felt her mouth move slightly upwards, "Starting with a line I asked you two months ago, huh?"

The boy grinned maliciously back but Serena was not fazed, "Well, well. I didn't expect you will really dare to come back."

Serena ignored him, not on purpose but because her gaze had fallen to the flowers. She walked slowly forward, passing him and stopping beside the flowers. She vaguely noticed the boy had walked over to the spot Serena had seen him before. He never moved from that area.

"Beautiful." She breathed, touching the newly-grown violet and indigo, closer to blue, flowers. The petals were round, just like a full moon. Completely different from the star-like shape the flowers had in the day.

She looked slowly upwards, amazed by how the coloured flowers climbed their way up through the white flowers, it really makes a beautiful sight.

"That…" Serena frowned slightly, seeing two flowers at the top of the fence, there was a gap between the two flowers and the white ones. One indigo and one violet. Stuck together at the top. "It's like the two flowers had fought its way up, the strongest of the rest."

"Indeed. I have been waiting to see which flower would win the strength contest." The boy replied, looking at the two flowers as well with a kind of calculating look.

As Serena looks closer to the two flowers, she saw something that surprised her. Before she could voice her thought, her breath was snatched away by the silvery glow that bathed her and the flowers. The glow was like a halo around the flowers, giving the impression the flowers themselves were glowing.

A slight breeze swept her indigo hair upwards, Serena's green eyes widened in wonder. The breeze swayed the flowers, combined with the silver light, the flowers looked like they were dancing. "They are dancing…" Serena breathed, returning to her full height as she marvelled at the dance of nature. "So elegant…"

"Really?" The boy's incredulous voice interrupted her trance. Serena looked up to snap at him only to once again lost her words when she beheld the huge moon in front of her. The full moon in front of her was huge, the flowers right in the center of it.

"Somehow… this feels magical." Serena once again let out as she stared at the bright moon and the effect it had on the dancing plants.

"I didn't think you were a person to believe in magic." The boy once again interrupted her, but Serena was not taking it. She stomped towards him, grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where she was standing.

"Wait, what do you think you… are doing…"

The boy trailed off as he gaped at the huge moon with her, his purple eyes scanning and seeing what she saw. At least she thought he is. The boy coughed as he made his way back to his spot, but much closer to her than before.

Serena smirked inwardly, satisfied that she was able to make the aloof boy speechless and make him lose his superior smile.

"I admit the scenery is breathtaking. But not magical as you have said." He said, his face turned to the side.

Oh, Serena' smirk grew bigger on her face, seeing the boy looked embarrassed is a miracle. Sure, his face barely changed except for the angle of his head and slightly pushed down eyebrows. But Serena can see it. She silently thanked the moon for blessing her with seeing that expression.

The boy coughed again, "Do you know why the moon looks so big?"

Serena turned to him, "No… I don't."

"It's because of our brains. This phenomenon is called moon illusion. An optical illusion that makes us perceive the moon is bigger when it is closer to the horizon."

"How do you know that?" Serena asked, frowning at him.

"I read that while I was in the library, looking for information of Moonflowers." He said, his head turning away again, arms still tucked behind his back.

Serena smiled inwardly when the same embarrassed look came back on the boy's face. She blinked in confusion, "Library?"

The boy looked at her, his eyes sparkling with triumph, "Oh? So Miss Osiris Red student does not know what a library is?"

Serena glowered at him, making the boy smirked twistedly. Sometimes Serena wonder why does the boy give such sadistic-like expressions? "I was locked up! I'm only allowed out for classes…"

Serena trailed off, not sure why she said that.

"I see. So you sneaked out again today." The boy said with a laughing tone in his voice.

"I wanted to see the flowers and escape from here! I hate this place. I hate how the Professor locks me up and not let me show that I deserve to… deserve to…" It must be the moon. Making her so sensitive today!

"Do you want to see the library?" Serena looked up to see the boy looking uncomfortable and… worried? He was looking straight but his eyes were cast downwards.

"You would bring me there?" Serena asked, completely dumbfounded by the sudden break of personality from the boy. But then he does garden…

"The library contains books that talk about different subjects. Plants, moons, Dueling..." The boy is definitely awkward now, his head was once again to the side but his purple eyes faced hers. "You could read about your flowers…"

Serena's mouth twisted up into a triumphant smile. She didn't understand this boy. The first emotional question he had asked was why isn't she afraid. What is there to be afraid of? He's just a boy her age, maybe he was insufferable with his stupid comments and he lets out horrifying expressions sometimes but that doesn't mean he's scary. He likes plants so he can't be that bad a boy. Besides he just offered to let her see the library, completely sudden but that just shows he isn't really a scary guy.

And what confirms it for her is the strange comfort she gets just being by his side. She's disgusted by that feeling but at the same time, she just likes it. It's hard to feel something like that when she's locked up all the time.

She thinks this as she turned back to the flowers, not sure how to answer his offer so she changed the subject. "The two flowers here. They are the strongest, right? But they seem so lonely."

The boy gave a bewildered widening of his eyes, "Lonely? Strength is more important than being lonely."

"But see here? The two flowers had entwined themselves together as if they decided to climb up together so that they are not alone."

The boy didn't move from his spot, his eyes full of conflict and mystification, as if he cannot comprehend why.

"Serena-sama have escaped! Find her! The Professor will card us if we don't!" Hearing that, Serena groaned audibly, not wanting to leave the silver atmosphere and the serene garden.

The boy smirked, "Looks like you have to leave now."

"Looks like." Serena replied as stoic as him, "The library. You mean it?"

"If you can find me, dear Osiris Red." The boy teased or at least Serena thinks so.

"Serena-sama! Serena-sama! Please come out!"

Serena clicked her tongue in annoyance at the shouts and at the boy's nickname of her, "Irritating men."

"Let me get this straight!" She walked over to the boy, pushing her face close to his, "The name is Serena. Se-re-na!"

With that said, she walked past him, jumping easily up to the roof, carefully making her way to the main courtyard. As she observed the frantic soldiers, she berated herself for not waiting a few more seconds to hear the boy's name.

She didn't know why she wanted the boy to know her name. She just felt that if she doesn't tell him… she would regret it for life.

Oh well, the next time she sneaks out, hopefully, the boy isn't lying about bringing her to the library. She could learn new things and impress the Professor!

Serena smiled to herself as she launched herself off the roof and onto the ground. Being caught might not be a bad thing now that she has a friend. Or at least she hopes so.


	5. First Impressions

**Author's Note:** Well, since I have already went through three pairs of the Yu-boys and Bracelet Girls, I bet you can guess who are next! Even though I wanted to say, "Nuh-uh. You guessed wrong!" Sadly, your instinct is right! Well, this is harder for me to write since their relationship is actually more well established than any of the pairs we get, despite the lack of screen time.

I put the two flashbacks together for more content and for me to write better. (I'm bad at writing either way) Also, I feel like seeing her deck is something that happened slightly after they met.

And well, Shun needs to be in here. First, because he is related. Second, because I feel so bad for him to have lost both his sister and best friend at once. Third, because I really like Shun.

Was not sure if I should go Japanese format for the name or normal English way. Ah well…

Ahhhhhhh! This feels more OCC than the last chapter!

Anyway, clap your hands to welcome the best Yu-boy and his best friend and possibly already girlfriend… _**Yuto and Ruri!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **First Impressions**

* * *

 **Yuto's POV**

He groaned inwardly, wondering why Shun, of all people, actually seems _excited_ to watch a junior girls-only competition. He didn't mean to say he thinks girls are weak Duelists, he just didn't think the older boy, a guy whose expression rarely changes from his solemn one, would show such a bright smile.

Sure, Yuto had only met Shun a few months ago, when Shun had 'saved' him by complaining about the noise Yuto's so-called bullies were making. He was still miffed about how some people would bully him just because he had a card no one had seen before and that he is a far better Duelist than they are. He was about to beat them soundly in a Duel when Shun groaned and screamed at them for waking him up from his afternoon nap. Why would someone actually be on the rooftop, _napping_?

He soon came to know Shun and was actually glad to have met him. Yuto didn't have a lot of friends because of people's jealousy and Shun was one of the lucky breaks Yuto had in his life. He didn't know he will soon meet the other.

So he sat there, amidst the many cheering people and wished so hard for him to be able to leave.

"Yuto! _Yuto!_ " Shun nudged him, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes I am." Yuto groaned in boredom, returning to his fervent praying of a miracle.

Shun frowned at him, "Fine." Shun quickly returned to watching the Duels below in anticipation.

Yuto didn't know how long he was sitting there, just mindlessly watching Duel after Duel. Man, why can't Yuto go out and Duel some irritating 'bullies' instead? He's just not in the mood for watching Duels.

Yuto snapped his head up at Shun's hum of approval. Curious, he followed Shun's gaze and found his own gray eyes landing on a purple-haired girl.

Beautiful.

That was what Yuto first thought as he watched her Duel gracefully with her birds, seemingly having a calming and joyful aura around her. It was as if she was also frolicking with her birds. Beautiful…

The girl raised her fist slightly in victory as her opponent hit the ground. Yuto found himself saying out loud, "That girl is amazing."

"She's my sister," Shun replied, his voice full of pride.

Yuto smiled, thinking that it made a lot of sense, "I see."

He soon startled as the words sunk in, "Eh?" Yuto gasped, wide-eyed as he looked at Shun and back at the graceful girl. Shun threw him a 'Why are you so surprised?" expression when he noticed Yuto's shock.

Shun sighed and grabbed Yuto, pulling them out of their seats. "H-Hey, Shun?"

"It's a break. Since you are curious, I will let you meet her." Shun said, though his bird-like eyes were scanning him protectively as if he thought Yuto will do something horrid to the girl. "I _trust_ you…"

Yuto gulped in response to Shun's predator aura. He followed the older boy blindly and entered a small dressing room. Shun waited by the door.

The girl entered, blinking puzzledly at the two boys in the room.

"Nii-san! Were you watching me?" She began, smiling brightly and making Yuto feel even more self-conscious.

Shun smiled at her, "Amazing as always, Ruri."

Yuto took note of Shun's soft, caring voice. In normal occasions, Yuto would have teased him but right now Yuto's mind is _definitely_ overheating with all the different emotions churning in him. So much he missed what Shun said next that made the girl turn and look at him. Her dark pink eyes surveyed him and then she smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurosaki Ruri."

Yuto was definitely sure his mouth is still agape in awe as he gazed upon her, his cheeks slightly warm. The girl was not even creeped out, instead, she tilted her head, making her long purple hair sway as she once again gave him a smile. Her eyes closed and her smile wide. Yuto thought he saw a slight blush as well but he passed it off as dreaming. Afterall, this whole meeting feels like a dream!

Yuto only shook himself out of it when he felt a malicious glare coming his way.

"Ruri, we have some time. Do you want to eat lunch now?" Shun asked, his expression returning to his kind, caring one.

"Sure!" Ruri glanced at Yuto, sending shivers down his back again, "Is your friend coming too?"

Shun glares at him, "Are you coming, Yuto?"

"Uh… Yeah. Yeah!" Yuto stammered, trying to shake himself out of his surreal trance.

As they walked out of the Duel Arena, Ruri looked at him curiously, "So… Your name is Yuto."

Yuto jumped, realising he didn't introduce himself. "Y-Yes… My name is Yuto. Nice to meet you too."

Ruri looked at him for a while with those ruby-like eyes. She smiled, grabbing his hand and shaking it, "Yup!"

"Smitten?" Shun questioned once Ruri had moved forward slightly so she cannot hear them.

"Maybe?" Yuto replied in a daze, "Your sister is amazing."

" _Yuto_."

Yuto gulped, "I mean…!" He trailed off when he saw Shun's teasing smirk.

"Yuto, you are my friend and I trust you. So, if you want to…" Shun half threatened, half teased.

" _Shun!_ "

"Nii-san! Yuto!" Ruri called, already sitting at a table, "Over here!"

"I will go buy the food." Shun said, glancing at Yuto, a mischievous glint obvious in his golden-yellow eyes, "The usual for both of you?"

They nodded, Yuto sending a glare towards Shun's direction.

"Hey, I heard from some of my friends that Nii-san is acting happier after they seen you with him." Ruri started, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thank you for being friends with Nii-san." She got up and bowed to him formally.

"N-No! Thank _you_. I didn't have any friends till Shun came along." Yuto replied, trying not to look into her eyes as he too got up to return her bow.

"Well, now you have two friends!" Ruri grinned, returning to her seat, "Nii-san likes you so that means you are a good Duelist? Can you…" She suddenly looked away, "...look at my deck for me?"

"U-Um, sure." Yuto quietly agreed, taking her deck from her. He took a few minutes looking through the deck, feeling his heartbeat calming once he felt that he was in a familiar element.

"Lyrical Luscinia Deck… A pretty good deck! Did you come up with it on your own?" Yuto asked as he continued to scan through the cards.

"Yup, I did. I wanted to have fun, bright duels like the songbirds that fly freely in the blue skies!" Her reply was instantaneous, she gestured with her hands as she described the Duel she wanted to have, ending with a beaming smile, her cheeks flushed red with passion.

Yuto felt his own cheeks flushed red, but he didn't want to lose this atmosphere so he asked, "Then, do you want to Duel me one day?"

"Really?" She smiled brightly, "That will be so fun! Will I battle that Dragon of yours?"

"Eh?" Yuto looked up in surprise, "How did you know?"

"Everyone is talking about a boy with a Dragon card no one has seen before." Ruri explained, her cheeks turning redder as she continued, "I can see that you love that card and I want to try battling it! It must be an awesome Dragon to have someone like you loving it."

Yuto smiled… the first time someone sees his card as something more than an unfair advantage. Even Shun had mentioned how weird that Yuto would have a card like that. He thought he will cry but he held it in, instead, he whispered softly, "Thank you for saying that."

Ruri blinked in surprise, opening her mouth to say something else. Of course, Shun took that chance to interrupt.

The trays of food slammed down onto their table, perfectly executed as the trays did not touch a single card they had laid out on the table. Shun stared at them, speaking in a casual but sharp voice, "So, how's the lovebirds' conversation?"

"Nii-san!" Ruri cried in an obvious attempt to deny it.

Yuto just quietly gazed at her. Beautiful, he once again thought. He didn't know why he had felt attracted to her immediately and why he felt that he should have met her way long before.

Right now Yuto did not care about the questions. He felt at peace as he smiled at the siblings' banter. Guess his praying for a miracle _did_ work.

It brought her, Ruri, _right_ to him.


	6. She Who Sees It All

**Author's Note:** There we go! All the Yu-boys and Bracelet Girls finished! And what's next? Obviously, I'm going to talk about their originals! Again, the anime didn't do much to help them at all. So… Mostly conjecture and what I believe is their personalities.

I just feel like Ray is super kind and can see things other people try their hardest not to see. (She didn't exactly question her splitting into four or that she is a spirit. She also immediately forgive her father. So I bet she never hated Zarc or hold him in contempt like others.) But… this is gonna be OCC again…

I'm honestly writing as the ideas come to me, it just so happened that it is, like, in the same category, lol! I am also honestly channelling my own hate for humans here.

Wow, repetition. It just became that way… Made me change the title, lol. But man, this makes me wanna cry...

So, without further ado, let's invite the big stars to the stage! Please enter, _**Zarc and Ray!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **She Who Sees It All**

* * *

 **Ray's POV**

He was breaking.

And she watched it with startling clarity. Why couldn't anyone else see it? Why couldn't they see what their words, their desires are doing to him?

She watched. She watched his heart crack, the pieces falling into the hungry Darkness. She watched the humans' inner Darkness, their wish for blood, for twisted entertainment, taint and hurt that pure heart of his.

Yet no matter how clear she can see it. No one else could. No one else tried!

Does no one really want to see the pain he is in? Does no one even care?!

Does no one see the slowly breaking boy? Does… Does no one see how much pain he is in?!

She sees it all.

She sees the fear that fills his eyes when he first made a mistake and she sees the relief that flooded his soul when no one condemns him for it.

She sees it all.

She sees that fear ferment. His fear of losing… of letting down the audience… She sees his fear of being rejected, abandoned by humanity. The very humanity that is turning him… turning him into a monster.

She felt disgusted by her race. Disgusted that they will continue to cheer, to ask for _more_ as they get entertained by the slaughtering and inflictions of pain on their very own species. **Disgusted.**

But she was part of the blame.

She sees it all.

Yet she didn't do anything to stop it. She continued to watch, continued to stay on the sidelines. _Just_ watching. Watching as the boy break apart more and more.

She sees it all.

The paleness of his skin, the trembling of his body. The fear ever present in his eyes.

And she sees the change. The moment when the boy lost his nervousness, the moment when his fear morphed into insanity. She sees his relieved smile, the smile he shows when he managed to entertain the crowd with his brutality. She sees that relieved smile changed to a maniacal one. She sees the moment he started to laugh in the face of his tortured victims. And she felt disgusted. _So_ disgusted. But a stronger feeling of sadness overlaps her soul.

She believed she tried, she had joined the competition. She wanted to Duel him, to tell him he didn't need to do this. That she will be here for him! But she failed. She got scared. Scared to face his brutality and it cost her the match. The match that would have let her Duel him. She felt so guilty, so worthless. And all she can do is watch him fall into the abyss, see the subtle changes.

She will never forget the look on his face as his mind, body, soul shattered into the air. Never forget his cutting words as he asked the audience if they were satisfied. Only for the audience to cheer louder, cheer and ask for more.

She saw his eyes widen, all light gone from his eyes, his pupils shrinking and his maniacal smile completely turned psychotic. He laughed. Laughed out his crazed, pent-up feelings. Shouted for his card, his Dragons. Shouted _**to become one!**_

And as her father led her away with the running crowd, she wanted so hard to cry. She wanted to scream and shout at the running humans. She tried her hardest to tune out the humans' shouts. They blamed him. Blame him for being evil and crazy. Everything is happy when someone else is getting hurt. But when they themselves get hurt? They immediately turned on the boy who they had encouraged to hurt others.

Humans that turned their back on him from the start, telling everyone that he is a monster, _a demon_. When they were the ones that pushed him to the edge, to make him _become_ a monster.

So she didn't cry. Didn't shout at them. Because she knows it is as much of her fault as the other selfish humans.

They made him like this. More violence. More blood. He had only tried to give them what they wanted!

And this is the result. Humans had turned a happy, wanting to please, boy into what they deemed a demon.

 _But he isn't!_

He might have made the choice to set himself on this path but she knows he is no demon! She knows. She knows! She _knows!_

But she didn't do anything to help.

She thought all of this as she hears his roars. His roars that if you do not listen closely, you cannot hear the sadness radiating from his screams. He was yelling for help. Yelling for someone to stop him. And she knew. She knew he had accepted the Darkness to hide his shattered mind and soul.

So, when she discovered her father's plan. Discovered his cards filled with Life's Energy, which he miraculously collected undetected. She had ran forward, grabbing the cards and heading for the boy she needs to apologise to.

This time, she will _**save**_ him! **_Help_** him!

She blocked her father. She needs to be the one to save him. Because she had seen it all. His slow fall into insanity. His deterioration into becoming a monster. His cries for help.

She told her father that the new world would need her father to stabilise, to repair. She said it as an excuse but she knew it was true.

And as she fought tooth and nail with the abomination humans created, she let her tears fall, let her apologies into the air. Sorry. She's so _so sorry_ for not doing something more.

The Dragon did not react. He has lost it completely and she… she no longer sees the boy he once was. But she knows, she can see it. That he was still inside. Somewhere.

She vaguely realised her father had arrived outside her barrier. She wiped her tears away, staring defiantly at the Dragon. Not wanting her father to see her cry.

She held her head high, thrusting her hand to the sky, activating the four cards her father created.

 _ **En Flowers! En Birds! En Winds! En Moon!**_

She stayed strong as the energy of the cards spread throughout the world and through her body. She smelled the flowers blooming with life, she heard the sounds of the birds soaring, she felt the warmth and strength of the wind and she felt the light of the moon casting down on them, burning the Darkness away.

She felt weights formed on her outstretched arm. Four Bracelets. Four intricately-designed Bracelets which pulsed with energy, releasing multi-coloured lights.

She is Ray. And she had done it.

She heard the Dragon screaming, cursing, swearing revenge. But she can also hear the quiet voice, thanking her for releasing him from the pain.

She smiled, she did it. She had helped him. She soon felt her consciousness fade even when her body remained tall.

An abnormal split within shuddered her upright body and she realised what was going to happen. She sent out a silent goodbye to her horrified father watching.

And she let herself go into the comforting feeling of the cards.

She recalled dreamily, the face of utter joy and fun on the boy's face, _Zarc's face_ , as he Dueled with his monsters, jumping and playing on the field as if it was just one huge amusement park. His face of awe and wonder when the crowds of people cheered for him even though he had lost. The face of the boy Ray admires and wish to be his equal. It was him that made her love Dueling so much.

Ray felt a bigger smile break across her face, remembering something they had all forgotten. Something they had all left behind. _"Losing doesn't mean you can't entertain."_

" _This time. I will make sure you remember it too. I will not run away from you anymore. This time, if I see you break, see you lose it, I will be by your side._ _ **Always.**_ _This time, you will be truly happy and free from the chains that had bind you. And this time, let's be friends. ...Zarc."_


	7. Not Doing Enough

**Author's Note:** Let's see, that's everybody from the Yu-boys and Bracelet Girls (I wonder why no one calls them En Girls?). Even though I came up with even more ideas related to them, I will put them all to the side for now. Because today I will be focusing on some other characters that also didn't get what they deserve from the writers. (Man, the writers really botched up this wonderfully, high potential anime)

So, let me ask. Can you guess what characters I will be featuring in this chapter? Now **DON'T** you dare look below! Take a few moments to think and guess. Because what's the fun of knowing what's going to happen?

Have you thought it through? Good! Now, this is gonna be super hard to write because first, I wanna reach my usual word count for this series, second, because I am not a very good writer and hope I can do this good enough to impress and third, because they usually don't talk much to each other? (Funny how my Digimon stories are lacking… Maybe because that's a full arc and not little stories like this.)

The pure horror as I write. This is the most OOC I ever did. I am just gonna apologize in advance. Even I'm cringing! Well, I tried. Very hard. Hope it is still good enough though!

By the way, if people ever review this, please give constructive reviews, such as **what do you like or don't like? What made it good? What made it bad? What can be improved on?** I want feedback because I really wanna improve! Thank you!

Well, that went on enough! Let me see whether your answers are right! Give me a huge round of applause as we welcome the Lancers, ( _quietly questions why these two always go by their last names),_ _ **Sawatari and Gongenzaka!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **Not Doing Enough**

* * *

 **Sawatari's POV**

"Yo! Sawatari!" A guy called. Sawatari blinked confusedly at him before remembering he was one of Sawatari's lackies from quite some time ago.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about being a Lancer? Are you now the Saviour of Dimensions, Sawatari Shingo?!" Another boy shouted excitedly.

Sawatari felt a smile break across his face, "That's a very nice name. But isn't "Strong, Amazing Saviour of Dimensions, Neo Sawatari Shingo' better?"

"YEAH!" All three lackies screamed in worship.

Sawatari would have bathed in their admiration if that stupid guilty feeling didn't wash over him at that moment. He flinched slightly before he pasted on a superior smile, "Alright, guys. This 'Strong, Amazing, Super Saviour of Dimensions, Neo Sawatari Shingo' have to go and meet Akaba Reiji!"

"For a reward? A prize? More rare cards!?" The third one asked in anticipation, "Don't tell me he's gonna give you a new Dimensional job!?"

"Uh… Yes! That's exactly it!" Sawatari quickly agreed, "Now, if you will excuse me…"

Sawatari turned and walked away, hearing the excited chatter of the boys behind him. He sighed, quickening his footsteps to get away.

"EHH?!" He screamed into the air. "How did I get to the beach!? This is so lame! The beach is where people… go when they… are feeling down… Heh, guess I am one of those people…"

"Who dares interrupt this man, Gongenzaka's training?" A gruff voice surprised Sawatari, causing him to stumble and nearly fall into the sea.

"And who dares talk to the Great, Amazing, Chosen Duelist, Sawatari like that!" He immediately countered, spinning towards the direction of the voice. He nearly fell again when he saw the big man holding a humongous boulder above his head. "Gon-Gongenzaka?!"

"Oh, it's you, Sawatari." The man spoke, putting the boulder down and stretching. How in the world is that guy not out of breath?

"H-Hey… Gon-Gongenzaka… That b-boulder…!" Sawatari pointed shakily.

Gongenzaka looked at him weirdly, "Yes. I am training myself to become more proficient in my Steadfast Dueling."

"Training?" Sawatari composed himself, "Of course you are. Your skills are far inferior to me, the Great, Supre-"

"This man, Gongenzaka is not inferior to you!" He objected.

"H-Hey! No interrupting!" Sawatari grumbled, why does everyone do that?! Sawatari blinked as he noticed Gongenzaka's glare. "Gongenzaka? Are you mad?"

"Of course not…" Gongenzaka turned and picked up the boulder again, starting to do squats.

"Then… you are depressed?" Sawatari asked, he didn't know why he said that but somehow he feels that Gongenzaka is having the same problem he has.

Gongenzaka didn't stop, so Sawatari made himself comfortable on the sand, facing the exercising man.

"Sawatari. Do you feel guilty?" Gongenzaka suddenly asked, heaving the boulder onto his back and changing to push-ups.

"W-What?!" Sawatari denied out of reflex. "How can I, the Fabulous, Exciting…"

He trailed off when he saw Gongenzaka's staring at him incredulously. "Okay… Maybe a little bit?"

"Hmph." Gongenzaka put the boulder at his side as he sat cross-legged opposite Sawatari. "This man, Gongenzaka is mad at himself!"

"Uh, why?" Sawatari prompted, much better if Gongenzaka talks. Sawatari had barely any interactions with him! Except for some teamed-up Duels or when they were cheering for Yuya. So how is he supposed to be able to talk to this super honourable man?

"I was a burden!" Gongenzaka continued. "A burden to Yuya! I was proud to be part of the Lancers but I didn't help at all. I was taken by a shady man, imprisoned and lost multiple times in the Synchro Dimension. All I could do was watch Yuya fight when at the Xyz and Fusion Dimension. I couldn't even save Yuya from the Darkness in him. This man, Gongenzaka can't even save his own best friend!"

Oh, this is getting dark… Sawatari saw Gongenzaka's hands shake harder as if he was trying his best not to show his emotions. But somehow Sawatari could understand him. This must be what Sawatari has been feeling for the past two months.

"Then aren't I the same, Gongenzaka?" He said, the sea crashes beside them as Sawatari spoke, "I was also imprisoned. Actually _losing_ , which is so unlike me, the chosen one! Well, I can't feel as bad as you since I actually dealt damage to Zarc, as expected of me by the way. But… even the great me feel like I didn't do enough to help. And I'm Yuya's rival for life!"

He had felt completely powerless when Crow destroyed his Duel Disk. He was never close to Crow but during the time he felt useless, he kept talking to Crow, wanting to feel as if he wasn't. All he did was watching everyone fighting, trying their best to help their friends, to stop the war. And he was powerless to help. The great him was powerless, can you even fathom that?

He might have been able to damage Zarc when no one else could but… that proud feeling soon disappeared as he thought about what he had done during their adventure through Dimensions and he realised he never did anything so significant. Totally not what the Strong, Powerful, Super, Perfect Duelist like him deserved! Hearing Gongenzaka's confession finally made him realised why he felt so guilty when he was showered with praise… This is just so wrong! This is so not like him at all!

And the worst thing? _Yuya_ is the hero. Someone Sawatari _tried_ so hard to outshine, to beat. Even as Zarc, Sawatari was beaten! He had never felt so humiliated in his entire life!

Sawatari groaned inwardly, wishing he could forget all about their dimensional travels and go back to the superior attitude he had. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so useless, guilty and jealous all at once.

He blinked, suddenly realising that he had been quiet for a while and that Gongenzaka is staring at him with an analysing look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sawatari asked, slightly worried that Gongenzaka had seen more of his thoughts that he wanted to keep secret.

"I didn't think about it before because you always act like a fool..." Gongenzaka started.

"A f-fool?! Did you just call me a fool?! Do you know who my father is?!"

"...but you are actually a man!" Gongenzaka finished, his expression turned to one of pride.

"E-Eh? A man?" Sawatari corrected himself, surprised by what Gongenzaka said. "Why did you say that?"

"A man is a man. Seeing as how you thought of this yourself shows that you have honour and strength. You're a man, Sawatari."

"I don't know how I feel about that…" Sawatari replied awkwardly. Especially when he felt more jealous of Yuya's exploitations than guilt.

"Then we both must train! We must become more useful to Yuya in the future." Gongenzaka continued as if he didn't hear Sawatari. Gongenzaka got up and picked up his boulder again, holding it out to Sawatari. "Come and train with me."

"I _definitely_ don't know how I feel about that!" Sawatari gasped as Gongenzaka tried to share his Steadfast training with him.

"This man, Gongenzaka shall train with Sawatari and become stronger!"

"NO! I will train by myself! Stop trying to shove that huge boulder on me! I am the New, Powerful Sawatari Shingo! I will train by getting more rare cards!" Sawatari yelled as he ran away from Gongenzaka, who, for some supernatural reason, is able to run with that boulder! Gongenzaka must be a monster!

"Sawatari! A man needs to train in more manly ways!"

"But I'm not a man!" Sawatari's desperate rejection echoed in the air. Sawatari laughed slightly seconds later, he somehow felt that he actually became closer to Gongenzaka. However, he is _definitely, absolutely_ not going to train with him! "Please get away from me! I will get my father! You _do_ know who my father is, right?! _So stop, Gongenzaka!_ "


	8. Shared Feelings

**Author's Note:** Looks like I really will be focusing on Lancers for a while. Argh… I feel so guilty about the last chapter. I hope this one will be better. Weirdly I am posting double chapters per week.

Well, I actually wanted to highlight their relationship again. That bromance during their Duel made me squeal! So, I wanted to put emphasis on them again. I mean they did bond through the desire to protect their loved ones and overcome their enemy. Though I think I will mess up like the last chapter… Yup, definitely feel guilty.

By the way, if people ever review this, please give constructive reviews, such as **what do you like or don't like? What made it good? What made it bad? What can be improved on?** I want feedback because I really wanna improve! Thank you!

Kitchen counter like Yuya's house, table not set yet. Door opposite counter.

Alright, enough talk. Are you ready? The stars today have been mentioned in the past chapters! Swoop in, our bird masters! _**Kurosaki and Crow!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **Shared Feelings**

* * *

 **Shun's POV**

He panted as he pushed the kitchen counter to the desired spot, wiping his brow as he surveyed his hard work. He let a small smile form on his face as he let himself envision his sister and himself talking around the kitchen counter as he cooked. The house is starting to look like home before Academia attacked.

His ears pricked up at the sound of engines, without thinking, he whirled around, strapping his Duel Disk on and activating it.

"Woah woah _woah!_ Kurosaki! Calm down! It's just me! Crow Hogan, remember?"

Shun dropped his arm once he registered the orange-haired boy standing at the doorway, his arms full of grocery bags.

Crow smiled as Shun unstrapped his Duel Disk. Crow joined him there as he placed the bags beside the Duel Disk on the counter. "Food and other necessities."

Shun nodded to acknowledge his help and the help of Akaba Reiji. "Don't you need to deliver any more?"

"Nope." Crow replied calmly, "I made this my last stop."

Shun looked up in concealed surprise, "Why?"

"Because you need someone to talk to." Crow returned seriously, looking right into Shun's eyes. When Crow didn't get a reply, he continued on, "You instantly reacted to me arriving with a battle stance. So that means you still have not recovered from what Academia did."

"Of course I have not! Academia… Academia _ruined_ my life!" Shun spat out, the suppressed anger finding its way out again.

Crow observed him sadly, "The real problem is your sister and best friend, isn't it?"

Shun froze, turning his back onto Crow. Not wanting to say a word.

"Hey, Kurosaki. I always tell Amanda, Frank and Tanner that if they bottled up their problems, it will just become worse. The bond between Commons includes the sharing of pain."

"I'm not one of your kids, Crow."

"Yeah, but you are my friend." Crow countered, making Shun turn and face him. "So let it all out."

Shun raised an eyebrow in response. Crow shook his head as he said, "I overheard you telling Yuya you were fine with not having your sister and best friend back. And I know you said that only to make Yuya feel better. No one can get over a loss of their closest loved ones in seconds! Especially you, Kurosaki. What with all your overprotectiveness and hatred."

"Are you done probing, Crow?" Shun found his words come out sharp as he glared at Crow.

"Nope," Crow replied as he made himself comfortable on a chair. "But I am gonna stay here till you are ready to talk."

Shun didn't answer. Crow groaned in frustration. "What happened to the Kurosaki who saved Tanner by climbing on top of his monster in a Riding Duel? Or the one who said and I quote, 'I will definitely climb back up and eradicate my enemies'?"

"Crow, what are you implying?"

"I'm implying that your backbone is gone, Kurosaki. Are you seriously that scared to talk about your feelings?"

Shun flinched at that, it's not that he doesn't have the guts to talk. It's just that he doesn't want to believe he had really lost Ruri and Yuto for good! He doesn't want to believe that all of his efforts to get them back ended up worthless! He could still remember the sudden fear that gripped him when Yuto didn't answer his calls in the Standard Dimension. Shun didn't want to believe he had lost someone important again!

"Kurosaki?" Crow's worried voice cut through Shun's thoughts.

People believed he was strong. But he was not. The mission, the impossible mission to save Ruri and eradicate Academia was all that kept Shun from falling into a pit where he will never venture out.

"Crow." Just a word yet Crow understood. He didn't speak, instead, he let Shun sit beside him. A strong comfort that will bear the pain Shun had.

It took a few more minutes but Shun soon started spilling out all of his regret, fear and sadness. Shun had failed to save Ruri and Yuto. Constantly getting injured at the most critical times. He just wasn't strong enough! Not knowing what happened to Yuto until Yuya told them. Shun had felt massive relief that Yuto was still there before he was flooded with fear that Yuto might never come back.

"What type of brother am I?" The words came out, Shun blamed himself. He could have saved them. If only… If only he had tried harder. He had lost Ruri twice. _Twice!_ He even made Ruri worry about him when he was the one that came to save her.

It was horrid. The churning emotions in him when he found out Ruri is part of Ray and that she was merged and will never come back. The sheer realization that Ruri and Yuto will never come back was so so painful for him. He had tried so hard to get back the people who are precious to him, only to lose them in the end forever… When he Dueled Yuya, he had wanted to let all of his anger out.

But then he saw Yuto within Yuya. That gave him a slight comfort that maybe… just maybe… Yuto and Ruri are still alive in some way.

It did not stop the pain.

It was more obvious and evident to Shun as he rebuilds his house. The house recovering and looking almost back to normal. But Shun can feel the overbearing loneliness present within. The deafening silence that replaced the happy laughter that once filled this house. Shun will never argue with Ruri or cook for her again. He will never play games with Yuto or tease him about Ruri again. Their happy banters gone forever… Shun couldn't take it!

This whole time he might be deluding himself. Deluding himself that he was not alone, using the memories he had before all fell apart. Dueling was all he had left…

It was till the sky turned orange that Shun finally stops talking. He looked up at Crow and gave a small smile. "I guess I ended up falling for your trap, huh?"

"Trap? No. You just needed some initiative." Crow patted Shun on the back. "I'm amazed you have so many feelings in you yet you didn't cry."

"Were you expecting it?" Shun shot back but soon turned sober again, "Thanks. I do feel better."

"Don't count me out. I'm your friend, Kurosaki. Friends stick together."

"The bond of Commons again?" Shun smiled.

"You got it!" Crow beamed back, he got up and moved to the door. "It's gonna be night soon so I gotta go _but_ if you ever need another ranting session, you know who to call."

"A therapist?" Shun deadpanned.

Crow adopted a thinking expression, "That might work. Or I could be your therapist."

"I do not want to think how dangerous that could be."

Crow smirked and he pointed his fist to Shun, "We are bros, Shun."

Shun noticed Crow's change from calling him 'Kurosaki' to 'Shun' and he found he didn't mind at all. Shun raised his own fist, mimicking the farewell they did after their Duel. "If you say so… Crow."

The two of them stood there in silence, their fists held forward in a silent promise as the two of them smiled at each other. The reddish-orange light casting upon them from the windows.

Crow smiled bigger as he turned and left. Shun heard the sound of his D-Wheel's engine roaring to life and the screech of the tires as Crow head home.

Shun looked at his fist, a gentle smile forming on his lips, a calm feeling he had long forgotten enveloped him. "Thank you, Crow."


	9. Apologies and Duty

**Author's Note:** Well… I realised all of a sudden that the anime left out an important part. So while I was thinking of Lancer stories, this popped in my mind. So I guess we will see some new characters now!

Yeah, as I was writing, I started to see that duty can be something that linked the two characters. So I tried to show it with this Chapter. But damn this is short! I have _so_ little to work with! Argh, wants to make this longer as per usual but I can't think up any other way… I'm sorry. Also, sorry for the late update! (Man, this entire story and Author's Note is filled with 'sorry's.)

This is gonna be weird but let's bring in the little clown and the silent ninja! _**Sora and Hikage**_ … Please enter!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **Apologies and Duty**

* * *

 **Sora's POV**

Why did this have to happen to him? The _one time_ he's allowed to come to Standard, uh Pendulum, the naming thing is weird, he has to bump into the one man he did not want to see.

Sora shuffled his feet awkwardly before trying to jump away and once again he was blocked deftly. Sora had no choice but to resign to the fact the ninja is not letting him go.

How did Sora bump into him, you ask? Well, he was so excited to see the You Show kids again, he took the rooftop path, only to slam headfirst into the very ninja standing silently in front of him.

Sora rubbed his neck nervously. Ugh… since he has no choice… "Uh… hi?"

The orange-clad ninja did not respond besides a simple, nearly imperceptible nod of his head. Argh, if only Tsukikage is here… At least it won't be _this_ awkward.

Sora sighed, it was hard for him to just come out with the apology. He doesn't like admitting he's wrong but he won't be going anywhere with the ninja bent on blocking his efforts to escape.

"Look, Hikage, right?" Sora noted the slight surprise from the ninja, guess he didn't think Sora would remember his name, "About what happened before…"

"I…" Sora's fists tightened by his side, taking in a deep breath, "I'm sorry for carding you. I… was in the wrong. I shouldn't have done that to someone…"

Sora gulped, "I should have realised what Academia was doing was wrong. And…"

He trailed off when he saw Hikage shaking ever so slightly. "Are you _laughing?_ "

Hikage raised a hand as if to deny. But Sora didn't buy it. The damn ninja is laughing while Sora is doing his best to apologise!? Okay… maybe he wasn't so guilty for carding him.

"Pardon my loss of composure, Sora-dono." Hikage spoke, his voice deep and very similar to Tsukikage. "You had looked so serious but at the same time insulted that I couldn't help losing my composure."

 _Insulted!?_ Okay, maybe a bit since apologising was not what Sora was brought up to do. But… seeing a ninja laughing at him, _a trained soldier_ , and Sora would definitely mention, had defeated and carded this very ninja... This is beyond insulting!

"Way to kill my apology." Sora huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the ninja.

Hikage bowed ever so slightly, "Pardon me, Sora-dono. I have been rude."

Sora sighed, "Can I go now?"

"Unfortunately no. Reiji-dono had expected your presence at LDS. I have been sent to escort you."

"Riiiiggghhhhttt…" Sora dragged the word. "What did I do wrong this time?"

Hikage didn't respond, his form rigid. Sora blinked, noting the controlled trembling. "Are you _mad?_ "

"No, Sora-dono." Hikage replied curtly.

Oh, _oh_. Shit, Sora was an idiot! He was supposed to apologise not get snappy at the ninja! Sora hasn't even apologised to Yuzu and Yuya yet! Well, he felt awkward apologising when they accepted him back so easily and did not mention what he had done…

Argh! First thing first! Sora glanced at the ninja, clearing his throat and snatching his face with a finger as he said, "About before… I was really trying to apologise. I'm not very good at this 'peaceful methods'..."

Sora observed the subtle movements of Hikage's muscles and was relieved to see Hikage listening. "So… I'm sorry about carding you and I'm sorry I didn't come and apologise before. I'm sorry for trying to escape it too."

Sora thought he saw Hikage smile under that damn mask. Hikage immediately turned around, poised to jump, "May we now make haste to Reiji-dono."

And he launched to the next building, Sora quickly following after being shocked by Hikage's dismissal of his apology. This apology thing is actually quite hard!

"It was your duty, Sora-dono. However, I have accepted your apology." Hikage suddenly spoke, softly. Sora was suddenly thankful of his sharp hearing as Hikage continued. "I have heard of your _change_ from my dear brother. Forgiveness is important for ninjas. Misplaced anger and hatred interfere with our duty."

"Sora-dono, I had already forgiven you but my forgiveness was not completed until you came to me." Hikage finished, his head still not facing Sora as they jumped.

Sora stared wide-eyed at the orange ninja, a slight tug at his mouth, "I see… We all do things according to duty."

Hikage finally glanced at him as he jumped off another building, "Indeed, Sora-dono. We might be more similar than you think."

Sora smiled then, "Yes, maybe we are."

A small pause. "I really am sorry about it though!" Sora added hurriedly.

Sora was surprised and proud to see that Hikage is really smiling under that mask, if those creases were any indication.

"Let us hurry, Sora-dono." Hikage increased his speed, Sora close behind him. Sora couldn't help but wonder if this is how people make friends. And he also wonders if Hikage is considered his friend now too. Well, at least Sora seems to have gotten that stupid apology thing down.


	10. A New Kind of Peace

**Author's Note:** Okay. My head is spinning with many Yu-boys and Bracelet Girls stories. But I had resolved to write about the Lancers first! (I do have stories about them. Just not as much.)

Alright, time for the moment of truth. And I mean whether I can pull off that damn character personality. I'm not gonna bother hiding the content this Chapter. Seriously, is Reira a girl or a boy? It's driving me mad! Sigh… Okay, I'm just gonna go with Reira was a boy but reborn as a girl.

Again, sorry for the late update and from next week onwards, I won't be publishing double chapters. My storage is running out!

Well, since you know, then sit in silent welcome for _…_ _ **Reiji and Reira!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **A New Kind of Peace**

* * *

 **Reiji's POV**

The teenager, almost adult, sighed. His hand toying with his grey hair as he beheld the stacks of paper on his desk, just waiting for him to review and comment.

A familiar pricking of anger washed over him, it took all of his efforts not to lose control and scream at his jerk of a father. He could at least think of taking back his job from his son now that he's back!

He's _sixteen!_ He wasn't meant to have such an important job or plan for a damn war his _very_ father started! Now he's left to clean up his father's mess as well as catch up on the affairs the company had done while he was gone.

He once again stared at the amount of paper in front of him. How many _proposals_ did his mother give? Is it really that important for LDS to take control of every Duel School in this dimension? No, _every_ dimension?

He groaned into his hands, all he wanted was a proper rest…

Hearing the creak of the door, Reiji pulled himself up, fixing his glasses and settling into an expressionless, serious demeanour.

"President. The process of creating new Pendulum cards have been going smoothly." His secretary reported.

Reiji nodded, "And what about the energy readings from Reira?"

"Normal. It has not spiked since your Duel with Sakaki Yuya."

Reiji nodded again, "Thank you, Nakajima. Return when you have your next report."

"Understood," Nakajima replied, walking forward to deposit his detailed report on the already overflowing desk before excusing himself.

As soon as he was gone, Reiji let his posture fall, eyeing the latest report he would have to check.

A deep sigh rumbled in his throat, his hand reaching for the report, scanning the words.

"Reiji-dono."

Reiji jumped ever so slightly, his demeanour returning like a click to a lock. "Tsukikage." He acknowledged the swift and silent ninja.

"Reira-dono wants to see you, Reiji-dono."

"I see." Reiji moved a hand to his temple, rubbing it in an effort to dull his throbbing headache. "Tell Reira that I'm too busy."

A concerned expression formed on Tsukikage's face. To anyone else, Tsukikage's expression did not change but Reiji had used the ninja's services for a long time and he was used to Tsukikage's subtle changes in expression.

"Reiji-dono, pardon my rudeness, but would you like a walk outside with Reira-dono?"

"No. I do not have the luxury for something as simple as a walk." Reiji replied curtly, "Please tell Reira I am too busy and find some way to pacify Reira's boredom."

"Understood." Tsukikage bowed his head, hesitating slightly before vanishing, almost like he was reluctant.

And once again he was left alone with his papers. He frowned, realising that he still had to give detailed reports on the Dimensions and the Lancers. Maybe deciding to handle all the dimensional travel and improving relations with the leaders of the other Dimensions was not a good idea. And definitely not good for his health.

He would have groaned or slammed his head if he hadn't heard the telltale sign of the door opening. Did Nakajima had something else to report?

"...-sama." A small, soft voice called out. Tiny pattering feet heading towards Reiji. A small cry made Reiji jump to his feet, he brisked past his desk, dropping to his knees to catch the falling child.

"Reira! What are you doing here?" Reiji asked as he set Reira carefully on her little feet. The _very_ process of how Reira managed to be reborn as a girl was something even beyond Reiji's intellect. "Isn't Tsukikage supposed to be with you?"

"Nii-sama!" Reira only cried, her little fingers gripping Reiji's as she smiled up at him.

"My apologies, Reiji-dono. Reira-dono had slipped out of her room when I was here." Tsukikage appeared behind the girl, bowing.

Reiji sighed inwardly, standing up and addressing the kneeled ninja, "Please bring Reira back to her room."

He wondered how did Reira even made it to his office? The thought surfaced as he made his way back to his desk. Or at least he tried to. Reira's tiny hands were gripped tightly on his pants, her eyes wide and wet, her voice a plea. "No… Nii-sama!"

He let out a breath, squatting to look at Reira at eye level. "Reira, don't act spoiled. I have a lot of things to do. Let Tsukikage bring you back."

Reira shook her head repeatedly, shrieking softly, "No! I want to be with Nii-sama!"

"Reira," Reiji commanded, feeling slightly guilty when Reira shrinks back, her eyes going even wider.

"Does Nii-sama not like Reira?"

The question caught him off-guard, making him speechless for a moment. He could only stare at Reira's wide orbs as tears spill onto her face.

"Reira-dono." Tsukikage chose that moment to speak, relieving Reiji of the need to answer that question. "Would Reira-dono accompany me for a walk?"

Reira stifled, glancing at Tsukikage then back at Reiji. "Nii-sama will come too?"

Silence once again engulfed the room and Reiji sighed. "Yes. I will come along."

The huge, bright smile that blossomed on Reira's face surprised him. She was beaming and giggling at once. Her tears wiped off instantly. "Yay!"

Once Reira calmed down, she shared a look with Tsukikage. Reiji frowned, the simple glance seems more like a victorious cheer. Reiji let a small smirk formed on his lips, "Since you have to go to such lengths to coerce me into accompanying you…"

The two people in question stiffened noticeably.

"...I would deign some of my time for this walk you are so insistent on having."

Tsukikage immediately bowed, still on his knees. "Forgive my manipulations, Reiji-dono."

"Ahhh! Noooo!" Reira cried, "Nii-sama, don't scold Tsuki...Tsuki… Ah, don't scold him! It was my idea…"

Reiji couldn't help but find it amusing that the five-month-old was still unable to pronounce Tsukikage's name yet able to follow such a plan and her resistance to Reiji's potential punishment.

"I won't, Reira." A soft gentle smile appeared on his face, "The Reira with emotions is intriguing to observe."

Her bright big eyes blinked at him, cocking her head slightly, she asked, "So you won't scold Tsuki?"

Reiji nodded to her, once again being basked by a shining smile. "Tsuki! Walk!"

Tsukikage nodded, his eyes seeking silent permission. Reiji nodded, letting his hand get grabbed by Reira's as they made their way out of his office. Only stopping to inform Nakajima that he would be taking the rest of the day off.

And as they walked into the bright sunlight, Reira's twinkling laughter floating in the air. Reiji felt that this beat sitting in a stuffy office with endless piles of paper. He felt his hand got tugged and saw Reira pointing to a cluster of kids Dueling, her smile as bright as the sun.

"Nii-sama, Duel me!"


	11. Illusionary Betrayal

**Author's Note:** Last but not least, our very own defected Lancer! And yes, it's my favourite magician! Sadly, I really like him, he was way more fun than Yuya, him being a spy hurt me, lol. I didn't want him to fight with everyone else either. But Shun is Shun.

Oh man, this turned into a full-on backstory. And I hit my usual amount of words for once. Guess I could not stop writing when I started.

In his words… _The show must go on!_ So, time for an extravagant performance! Fly on in, _**Dennis!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **Illusionary Betrayal**

* * *

 **Dennis' POV**

He was falling. The sea crashed below him and the sky expanded, wind whooshed past his ears as he closed his eyes, his clammy fingers poised above the button that will seal his fate, however, unwilling memories soon flooded him. Ah… so this is what they called 'seeing your life flashed before your eyes'...

* * *

Dennis was moping. He was bored out of his mind and the standard uniform and surroundings do not do much for cheering him up. How is this place so void of colours but red, yellow and blue? Occasionally purple but no one really sees the Professor walking around outside often.

He sometimes cannot believe he was actually excited to come to Academia. Once he got here, he realised the routine was always the same and nothing ever _exciting_ happens. Besides small scrimmages of fights. The Duelists here are not even as strong as he thought, having already made his way up to the highest rank, Obelisk Blue, in a year.

Dennis sighed deeply, dangling his legs over the water. Trapped, he thought. Trapped on a faraway island with nothing but water surrounding them. Trapped forever in an endless boring routine.

His fingers flicked the stack of cards in his hand, easily transforming them into doves which fluttered in the sky before landing on his arm as trained to. A genuine smile found its way to his face as he took in his doves' performance. The only time he did not need to pretend he loves it here.

A memory surfaced and Dennis smiled again, remembering the countless hours he had spent as a kid watching a street performer do tricks. He was enthralled by the flourishing gestures of the performer and marvelled by his skill in making things appear and disappear.

At first, he had believed it was true magic until he overheard a man telling his daughter to watch for the trick in the performer's magic. Hearing that, Dennis had squeezed his way further to the front of the crowd, focusing his entire attention away from the performer's flashy and calculated movements and he soon saw the trick.

Dennis smiled to himself as he scattered the cards into the air, turning them into confetti and let it fly out to sea. He remembered asking to be the performer's apprentice and learning the tricks and flair to be an Entertainer. One day, the performer had disappeared and Dennis was sent to Academia, not even getting the chance to search for his former teacher.

He sighed, eyeing the glittering papers bouncing with the sea's currents. He thought he could impress the kids here, thought it could be fun. But Academia is nothing like normal school, everyone is so easily hung up by the rankings and results. No one has the time to smile unless they are destroying their opponent.

Dennis watched the fading confetti for a little while longer before he got up and headed for the school. Walking through it, he kept hearing snippets of a special mission the Professor is giving. Dennis ignored what could be just a rumour until he heard that the one chosen gets to leave the school. Dennis never felt this much excitement since learning magic! Almost with uncontained hope, he rushed to the Professor, planning to ask if he could go if this mission is real.

"Why do you want this mission?"

Dennis gulped when he heard the question. What can he say? That he wants to get out of here? Instead, Dennis breathed deeply before saying, "I know magic tricks. I could act as a performer there and integrate myself into their dimension. A performer will not be under suspicion and I can easily change places to search for the girl."

Dennis held his breath as the Professor nodded slowly, "Alright." His gaze grew confused and Dennis quickly supplied, "Dennis Mackfield, sir."

"Dennis." The Professor nodded again, "You are to depart in a week's time. Report any findings you get. My best soldier will meet and receive the girl once you have found her."

Dennis saluted, trying his best not to break out into an excited scream, "Yes, sir."

Stepping out of the office, Dennis wanted to scream except he was met with cold, malicious eyes. A shudder passed through him.

"I will be working with you to collect the girls." The boy spoke, his posture one of nobility. Standing regally in front of him, hands clasped behind his back, a smug, superior expression pasted on his face.

The boy was intimidating, sure but it's like he doesn't really want to be feared. So Dennis gave him a smile and a flourishing bow, "Oh? I'm Dennis. Looking forward to working with you."

"The name's Yuri." The purple-haired boy introduced after a few minutes of silence. Dennis noted that underneath all that superiority, there is a slight confusion in his eyes.

Dennis smiled a real smile for the first time in front of an Academia student. This boy seemed so different than other standard students. "Well, then. I will be seeing you a lot, Yuri."

Yuri stared after him as Dennis flounced off, restricting his urge to celebrate his escape from here.

From then on, it was a thrill for Dennis. Stepping into the Xyz Dimension for the first time, Dennis felt a lost freedom return to him. His excitement only increased when he saw Heartland.

 _It was beautiful._

Wonder filled him, the sky and city were covered with sparkling lights, an atmosphere of joy and fun lay thick in the air. The shimmering tower in the center of the city bathed the already glistening sky.

"Heheheheheheh!" A small laugh bubbled up from his throat before it turned into full-blown laughter. He didn't care that people were giving him weird looks. Dennis was just… just too happy! A big smile formed on his face, the laughter not stopping as he pranced around the city, taking in the sights and the happiness of the people.

" _This is for your home, Dennis. Do not get too attracted."_

Dennis's bouncing gestures faltered and his laughter died. His fists tightened by his sides, "It is for my home."

But his elated mood came back very quickly when he passed a card shop and his eyes fell on a cheerful poster. It had many different performers splashed across the paper. Trapeze artists, jugglers, fire-eaters and more. It's like a whole big circus!

"Hey, you. Interested in those cards?"

Dennis started, finally breaking his gaze on the poster only to see an elderly man. He had a kind smile on as he waited for Dennis to speak.

Dennis glanced at the poster than back at the man, "Are these on sale?"

The man's smile became bigger, "Sure are! I'm amazed a young boy like you doesn't know Performage. It's all the craze thanks to that Entertainment Duelist." The man said, beckoning Dennis into his shop.

Dennis stared at the many posters lining the walls and the carefully prepared cards in the glass cases, "Entertainment Duelist?"

The man scanned him, "You haven't heard of him either? You _are_ wearing some weird clothes… What school are you from?"

Oh crap… Dennis forgot he was wearing the blue uniform of Academia! He better be careful, revealing who he is could be detrimental to the Professor's plans.

"A very far away school, sir." Dennis pasted on a smile and pulled a 'confused tourist' mask over his face. "I recently came to town."

The tenseness of the man's face immediately relaxed, he gave a short laugh as he said, "Ah! That makes sense."

He pulled out a few boxes, "Here, this is the Performage Structure Deck and some of its Booster Packs. Take your choice."

Dennis didn't know why he was so attracted to these cards. He doesn't even know how to Xyz Summon! His Ancient Gears were in his deck case, waiting for him to pull it out but…

"I will take them all." Dennis declared, forking over the money the Professor had provided him before gathering the cards and leaving the shop.

"Thanks for your patronage!" The man called as Dennis practically took off into a run for the closest isolated area.

Plopping himself down on a bench in a small corner of the park, Dennis looked down at his purchases. With surprisingly quivering hands, he opened the box, skimming through the jolly performers and feeling a smile break across his face.

It was his, probably, tenth pack that he found _the_ card. It was the first time Dennis felt like that. Felt like the card is resonating with his soul and his heart sings as if he has found his one true love.

" **Performage Trapeze Magician.** " Dennis breathed. "You and I shall have some fun."

The next thing on Dennis' list is his clothes. He browsed through shops and settled on wearing one of his recent purchases. A long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple tie around his neck and an orange jacket that is missing its right sleeve on top of the shirt but with a shorter coattail, he slipped a black glove on his left hand only and wore dark pants and red shoes.

He twirled to admire himself, loving the oddness of his outfit. So much better than his uniform! Dennis clipped his Academia pin under his collar, he is loyal afterall.

"Next is a place to stay." Dennis mused, he still had some money left to buy a small apartment but… A mischievous grin plastered itself on his face and he pounced into a busy street. With his clearest voice, he announced his presence.

" _IT'S SHOWTIME!_ "

His shout garnered the attention of the many people walking around and before he lost their attention, he scattered sparkling dust into the air, letting the multicoloured lights of the city set off the sparkle effect.

He bowed deeply, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for disturbing your tasks but would you like to watch my little performance?"

And with that said, Dennis flipped a fan of cards in his hand, winking as he threw them into the air, doves replacing them and performing aerial tricks. "Oh, it looks like my little feathery friends would like your attention as well! So what do you say? Shall the show go on?"

Slow clapping started somewhere and soon more people gathered around him. Dennis beamed at the attention as he pulled out a simple cloth, slapping it through the air to create a top hat which he twirled in his hands before setting it on the ground with a blast of confetti.

He was soon getting in the groove when he summoned his new card, **Performage Trick Clown** , to perform some tricks and to act as his assistant. Except the crowd started to move away from him.

"Mum! Look! It's him!" A little kid squealed, a hand pointing at where the crowd is amassing. "The Entertainment Duelist!"

Slightly bothered by the loss of his audience, Dennis picked up his money hat. Compressing it back into a cloth, he made his way to see what the fuss is about. Spotlights were all he could see and the sounds of flashing explosions were all he could hear. Until… he reached the front of the crowd.

If the sight of Heartland wowed him, this display completely took his breath away. A man, wearing a flashy red outfit, was hanging off a monster, spinning across the field as if he was playing...no, _entertaining_ as one with his monsters. He barely tracked the movement of the man slipping a card into his Duel Disk before the field exploded in sparkles and smiley faces floated all around them.

"Entertaining is to make people smile!" The man declared, his monster carefully lowering the man down on the ground as the field of light vanished into the air. People cheered and screamed. And Dennis could only watch in wonder.

The days soon became a blur. Dennis having immediately made himself the man's disciple, who he revealed himself as Sakaki Yusho. And between practice with his teacher and holding street performances, the mission of searching for the girl nearly faded from his mind.

But his days of fun and freedom died the day he found her. Dennis had only wanted to get a volunteer to help in his magic tricks. Except… his eyes met pink ones. And her _face_ , so alike Serena's.

Why? Why now? Why couldn't she continue to be impossible to find?! He doesn't want his time here to end. He doesn't want this beautiful city to die! But… the pin under his collar pricked him slightly. He has no choice.

After the performance, he made friends with her, quickly finding out she also knows his teacher and many other things about her. Of course, he had immediately informed the Professor and therefore he became the sole cause of the war that plagued this dimension.

"It's all for my home." He keeps telling himself as he watched people, even _normal_ citizens, get carded. He watched the girl's smile slowly fades and her tears as her city breaks around her.

Dennis watched the destruction until he heard a sound that indicates dimensional hopping. He turned slightly, a genuine smile forming on his face after a long time.

"You kept me waiting, Yuri."

The boy, heavily concealed under a big cloak smiled down at him, "So? About the girl?"

Dennis tilted his head to the general direction of the girl, "She's over there."

He revealed the base of the Resistance, a distance away, many tents and lights were set up in it.

"A refugee camp, huh?" Yuri said as he took in the sight.

"Yeah, the Resistance set up their base in that corner." And then Dennis led him into the camp.

Dennis did not allow himself to feel as the many surviving people carried water containers or taking care of the young children and wounded. He quickly led Yuri to the water collection area where the girl stood waiting for her turn.

"The Bracelet Girl's right there." He told Yuri, watching as the girl headed for the tap now that it is free. The girl paused when she saw him and Dennis kept a smile as he waved to her. "The rest is all yours. Since I have met her before, I can't make any moves on her."

Dennis flicked his eyes towards Yuri who smirks back. "Of course. The Professor gave that job to me _specifically_."

Dennis saw Yuri raised his Duel Disk under the coat and he concealed the guilty wince. After that, it was nothing but a hunting game. Dennis watched from a nearby collapsed building, his gaze on the little tag they were 'playing'.

He was still able to catch the words Yuri said after he easily stalked the girl to a dead end made by the debris of the ruined city.

"So you wanna duke it out?" Yuri drawled as the girl placed her Duel Disk on her arm. "How unruly."

Dennis might have only known Yuri for a short time but he could tell Yuri is starting to want to toy with her.

"Sure, let's do this. If I win our duel, you will have to listen to what I say." Even with the darkness and the cloak, Dennis could tell Yuri had narrowed his eyes slightly, "Alright?"

After Yuri had won, brutally, Dennis might add, he tossed the girl easily on his shoulders and vanished into a violet light.

Dennis crept silently back, having spotted another girl watching the exchange. Sayaka, Dennis thought her name was. But he left her alone, heading back to the base, ignoring the vicious fury emanating from the girl's overprotective brother. Dennis just chose to wait inside the base, he's done his job, now what?

A small ping came from his Academia Duel Disk and Dennis headed for an empty battlefield, hiding between the rubble.

' _Dennis Mackfield. Your next mission is to infiltrate Standard Dimension and receive the next girl.'_

"Again?" Dennis let out a strangled laugh, the ruins surround him and guilt weighed heavily on his chest. But Academia is his home and Dennis will never betray it. With a heavy sigh, he typed out a reply before he tapped his Duel Disk and let himself be sent to the Standard Dimension.

* * *

It was so easy, entering LDS as a transfer student from Broadway, meeting his teacher's son, becoming a Lancer. And once again the painful choice of betrayal. And this time he had to do it in front of all his friends. He was glad he did not need to see the horror that will have been on their faces when the vengeful brother tore his mask off.

"You did think the second time will be easier." Dennis laughed into the air as his fingers slammed home. The purple light engulfing his entire body and weightlessness encompassed him. "Ah, but I really did have fun though."

In his lingering consciousness, he felt himself fly into the air, free from any duty. And a soft caress grabbed him.


	12. Smiles

**Author's Note:** Well, I am moving away from Lancer stories for now. The next few Lancer stories, however, will be more of a hybrid than anything.

One-shots, I guess… Even if the shorter lengths still bother me, I don't really mind as much anymore.

So instead, I shall focus on a different pair of characters today! Let's see… Everyone, please cheer for the best, crazy, delinquent mother of Yuya and Yuya, himself! Come on in, _**Yoko and Yuya!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **Smiles**

* * *

 **Yoko's POV**

He was there again. Sitting as silently and as rigidly as possible, his goggles pressed over his eyes, staring at the door for the man who might never come back. Her breath hitched, her eyes prickled with unshed tears but she quickly wiped them away. She padded silently towards her son, the moonlight shining upon him. "Yuya. Are you standing sentry again?"

The slight movement of his head was the only indication Yuya heard her. She pasted on a smile, wrapping her arms around the shivering boy. "Yuya, you should not sit here without something warm to wrap you. You know how cold the night will get."

"Then Dad must be cold too." His words were soft and husky. Yoko sighed, she gently took off Yuya's goggles, bracing for the rush of water that had accumulated inside. "Yuya, remember what your dad told you? You have to smile."

Yoko said this as she cleans her son's tearstained face. She might not encourage her husband's hypnosis of her son with that pendant of his but she knew there was some merit in his words. And she repeated them, "When you feel like crying, just laugh. Laugh it off with everything you've got!"

She pumped her arm to emphasise the words but Yuya only cast a sad glance at her. "I can't laugh, Mum I…" The tears slipped out of whatever bars Yuya had tried to put up and he reached for his goggles which Yoko was quick to move out of his reach. The child settled into covering his eyes instead.

Just seeing her son like this made Yoko want to cry too. But she needs to stay strong. If she doesn't then who would? A mother has to be strong for her child, always supporting him. A solid wall her child could lean on when he had no one else. So she pulled Yuya's hands away from his face, making him look at her.

"Maybe we can't laugh but we can still smile."

Yuya blinked owlishly at her, his mouth quirking slightly as if he was trying to smile, only for the attempt to fall flat and his eyes returned to that deep sadness.

Yoko then smiled, "See? I can do it."

"Mum, are you not sad that Dad left?" Yuya asked, his tears falling again. Yoko picked him up, cradling him on her lap as she settled onto the couch.

"Of course I am sad. But your father would not be happy knowing we are sad. Think about it. He will complain that sadness has no place in this family and will do some silly trick to cheer us all up."

"But he is not here."

"That's why we have to smile for his sake too. You wouldn't want your Dad to come home, only to see you waiting and crying, right?"

Yuya nodded, his bright red eyes looking up into Yoko's green ones. A small break in the sadness. Yoko smiled again, she tugged off Yuya's pendant. Yoko had always found it mysterious, she could not remember when they bought the pendant nor does she know where the cause of the ethereal-like glow from the pendant comes from.

She swings it lightly, "Yuya, do you remember what this pendant symbolise?"

"A… Pendulum." Yuya's gaze focused on the pendant's glittery path.

"That's right. And what did your father say about it?"

"If you swing forward, you'll always swing back. The more happiness you put into things, the more happiness you received." Yuya's voice lightened.

"That's right, Yuya." Yoko swings the pendant slightly again, "And if you put too much sadness into things then you will only get back sadness. That's why you have to smile in tough times."

"But… But everyone says Dad is a coward."

Ah, so not only her husband's absence but also his reputation is bothering Yuya. Oh, her son is so young yet he worries about such grown-up things. "Yuya. That doesn't concern you."

"But…" Yoko quickly hushed him. She needs to establish that Yuya should act like a kid and not worry about things that are far beyond his current understanding.

"Yes, they should not have said that about your father but do you really believe your father will disappear because he was scared?"

"No…" Yuya breathed.

"Then why do you need to worry?" Yoko started to rock him as if he was a small baby again, putting his pendant back around his neck. She pressed it to his chest and smiled, "As long as we believe in your father then that is all that matters."

"Remember, Yuya. When things get tough, remember to believe in your friends and family and smile. That will be your strength."

"Yeah!" Yuya replied, his hand wrapped tightly around the pendant. Yoko couldn't help the warm feeling entering her chest as she beheld Yuya's smile.

"See, Yuya? You're smiling!"

Yuya paused, his fingers tracing his lip and he spread his smile even wider, "I can smile! Dad will be so happy!"

"I'm happy too!" She snuggled into Yuya, rubbing her cheek against his. Yuya giggled, "That's ticklish! Mum, stooop!"

Another small pause, "I'm laughing! Yay!"

"Good for you, Yuya!" Yoko's expression morphed into her reprimanding face, "Now, young man, it is really late at night and you have school tomorrow. Time to sleep!"

Yuya nodded, jumping off her lap and running towards the stairs, pausing only to once again glance at the door. Yuya shook his head and smiled, his hand still tightly clutching his pendant. Then he turned and ran up to his room.

Yoko gave a small smile, mirroring her son's actions and looking over to the door. "Yusho, when you get back… You would be in for a whole world of trouble!"

Her eyes glinted at the declaration before it softened as she whispered into the wind and hope that where ever he is, the wind will bring her words to him. "And when you get back… You would be so proud of how our son is growing up."

With that said, Yoko spun on her heel and headed to her son's room, a sudden yearning to cuddle up with him blossoming in her chest. Even a mother needs her child's comfort.


	13. Home

**Author's Note:** Welp, I Hope I did well last chapter because I'm not done! Yoko has always impressed me. Sure, she acts slightly crazy sometimes. But who doesn't? However, Yoko had always been there for Yuya no matter what. Even if she disappeared for the majority of the Season later.

So basically… more Yoko stories! * _Gleeful smirk*_

 **Updates shall start to irregular** **soon, I am running out of back-ups.** And thanks to the Guest Reviewer for pointing out my disclaimer. (I must have written that on my phone so it became autocorrect.)

Alright, people, time to welcome the original performer and our cool delinquent mother… _**Yusho and Yoko!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **Home**

* * *

 **Yusho's POV**

Emerging from the building into the bright sunlight, the man leaned on his cane as he covered his eyes and waited for the adjustment to the light. At the same time admonishing himself for spending an entire night talking about new scientific achievements with his old friend, who he knew no one had fully forgiven.

When he finally lowered his hand, his eyes met gleaming green ones. He wonders with a shiver if he wasn't forgiven yet either.

The woman sashayed towards him, a bland expression set on her face even as her eyes flared. She stopped in front of him, her gaze roaming up and down before a simple, innocent smile graced her lips.

"Hello~." The woman practically purred. Another shudder went through him as he did his best to stay composed.

"Hello to you too, young lady." He swept into a bow, glancing up in hopes of seeing that fire in her eyes die.

She only laughed, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth in what people would identify as a haughty gesture. "Aren't you charming."

He swallowed a gulp, the underlying bitterness in her words stabbed him painfully, he quickly pasted on his smile as he rose back to his full height. "It is the gentleman's job to be charming."

"Ooh?" The blonde-haired woman started to pace around him, her gaze once again moving up and down. And Yusho had a distinct feeling she was sizing up her prey.

"I wonder if gentlemen make it their job to disappear?"

He did not fake that wince. He laughed awkwardly, "Now why would a beautiful lady like you think so?"

A hunt. Yusho believed as the woman continued to circle him, her eyes growing darker and harder.

"Well, you _see_ , my husband up and left me alone…" Yoko stopped in front of him, her green eyes glinting dangerously as she pulled her face close to his. "...What can you say about a gentleman now?"

Oh gods… Sweat was sliding down his face as her stare did not shift at all. Yusho gulped harder as he tried to come up with something to pacify her.

"He must have a good reason to leave such a stunning beauty behind."

A dance, this is. Yusho will toe the line and make this a dangerous dance of hunter and prey.

A small laugh. And Yusho felt heat rising to his cheeks. Oh, how he miss that laugh.

"Don't smile like an idiot!" The words came as a sharp jab and Yusho realised that he had started to smile without realising it.

"Who wouldn't smile in the presence of a gorgeous woman?" He grinned dizzily, proud to see that fire dim in her eyes as pink finally blossomed in her cheeks.

She groaned loudly, "And here I am, trying to be mad at you!"

Looks like he won this hunting dance.

"You know you can't stay mad at me," Yusho replied, winking. Concealing his relief as the remnants of the fire disappear from her eyes. He would never admit that his wife's delinquent side scares him more than she would ever know.

"No. I have to be mad at you!" The woman screamed, her eyes wet. "You just _left_! No goodbye, no warning! I was left alone to clean up your _damn mess_!"

Yusho felt his smile drop, "Yoko…"

A finger flicked in his face, sealing his lips. Her brilliant green eyes flashed even as some tears escaped her eyes. "Do you know how much Yuya miss you? Do you know how many nights he stayed up just to watch the door, hoping to see you walk through it? He was so proud of you and you just disappeared on us! Everyone started badmouthing you and Yuya got the brunt of it all!"

Yoko used her free hand to wipe her eyes as she continued, "And now that you are back, what was the first thing you do? Come up with some elaborated plot with other people for the return of our memories? Duel Yuya? Oh and then disappear for who knows how long without even _coming back to see your family!?_ What type of gentleman _are you!?_ "

"How about you?"

"What?" Her head snapped up, surprise obvious in her eyes.

Yusho stepped forward, making her back away but he still advanced. He reached out and clutched her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "How about you? What did you _feel_ about me disappearing?"

"Eh?"

Yusho sighed at the predictable response. He knew his wife too well. She must have been worried about Yuya, about everyone else but herself.

He tilted her head up, smiling gently as he breathed, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't want to leave. But I needed to stop what Leo was doing. In order to protect you. I didn't want his ideas of war to involve you." He forced a laugh, "I guess I failed in that regard."

Yoko waited, her tears just flowing freely now.

"I broke my dimensional travel device." He stated in response to the silent question.

" _You big stupid idiot!"_

Yusho winced at the shriek but he didn't release his grip on her shoulders. "Yoko, why don't we continue this at home? You have no idea how much I miss your cooking."

Yoko glared at him before a mischievous smile formed on her face. With unparalleled speed, she tiptoed and gave a light brush on his lips. Her smile grew wider at the sight of his obvious dumbstruck face. "Now we can continue at home. I still have many things to yell in your face."

Yusho laughed, wiping her stray tears away with a gentle swipe of his fingers, his arm naturally resting over her shoulders. Yoko letting out a laugh of her own as she propped him up. He really did miss her twinkling laughter.

A sudden thought entered his mind. "Since this is morning, am I going to be blessed with your pancakes?"

"Don't push it, Mr Gentleman. I haven't forgiven you yet!" Yoko's words were joyful and teasing as they made their way back home.

Home. Where his family smiles and where all their fun is. Yusho smiled. He is finally home, where he belongs.

"You better not be thinking of something sentimental." Yoko's words cut through his thoughts.

Yusho just laughed in response.


	14. His Strength

**Author's Note :** Well, well… Looks like I nearly run out of ideas. So… I'm going back to the Yu-boys! This time it isn't gonna be as light as before, if it was even light before, lol.

Ouch… just… ouch! My heart is breaking as I write this. I am such a freaking horrible person. *cries so hard* My take on this is that Yuri desires to control everyone as he himself wants the power. But for Yuya, he never had the intention of absorbing anybody. Thus, Yuto gets to speak through Yuya but Yugo cannot. (Made me pissed, even if I knew Yuri was going to absorb him, cause Yugo is my favourite, alongside Yuto)

 _ **Also, sorry for not updating last week, but yes, I am running out of ideas thus updates will now vary until I got ideas and write them again. Thank you for reading and understanding.**_

Anyway… This happened between episodes 132 and 135. I feel so _so_ bad but please welcome _**Yugo**_ to the stage!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

* * *

 **His Strength**

* * *

 **Yugo's POV**

"That's a good duel. I haven't had that much fun in a while." A cheery, eerie voice spoke as the soft footsteps came closer and closer to his fallen body. "Everyone else that I have carded was all talk and not very good. Indeed you are different than them."

He pushed himself up, just enough to glare at his hated enemy. "Of course! Who the hell do you think I am?" He managed to say before he grunted in pain, nearly falling back onto the floor.

"Yes! You are me. And I am you." The bastard pointed to himself before pointing to him, a smile stayed on his face even as he continued, "During our fight, I felt that our meeting was fate."

His smile widened, holding up that disgusting dragon, "If I knew it was going to be this fun then I would have fought you sooner." His voice turned sickly sweet, making Yugo's back crawl. "I am sorry for treating you like an annoyance the entire time."

"But from now on… we will be together… _forever._ We will **become one** and never be apart again!" The dark aura around the psycho Duelist grew stronger, his Dragon card glowed purple. Yugo gasped as his own Dragon glowed green in response. Clear Wing… Why?

Yugo heard other voices speak and footsteps haltingly approaching him but it was nothing but white noise as his mind clouded with that sickening desire. The glow of the two Dragons grew stronger and stronger.

"Now… _ **WE WILL…!**_ "

No, no, _NO!_ He won't lose to the likes of that bastard…! He still has to save her! He… still… Save who?

A black devil-like smoke erupted from his counterpart, the glowing yellow eyes stared into his own. A horrible sound came from it. Yet… he does not feel fear. No, he felt some kind of mad desire, content.

The chant grew louder in his mind and he found himself replying, " _ **...BECOME ONE!**_ "

A rush of energy, pain stabbing through his entire body, feeling like he was being sucked into an unforgiving vortex of pure wrongness. And then… nothing.

~scene break~

He woke up to black. The first thing he felt was being uncomfortable. The colour, totally opposite from his own, rattled him. But what made him panic was the loss of control. He did not know why he felt that way. He only knew he felt helpless.

Of course, he immediately tried to move. He couldn't remember why but he knew instinctively that moving is something that calms him down. Except… he couldn't. No matter how hard he pushed or pulled, he was held down securely to what, he can only assume, is a hard surface.

Damn it…! He _hates_ being tied down like this! Ignoring the pain arcing through his body at every movement, gritting his teeth as he did his absolute best to break free from whatever bonds are holding him down.

He gave a gasp of relief when he thought that he managed to loosen the bonds slightly, only for it to turn into a bloodcurdling scream as he felt _something_ stabbed through him, feeling as if his very self was eroding from the contact. He wheezed hard when the pain finally subsided, keeping his body still and numb.

What was that? He shuddered, wishing that he knew who he is, where he is and what is he doing here?

Minutes passed, or maybe it was hours. He wasn't sure. He could only stay still in this endless black void. So empty… He wanted to feel the wind on his face, wanted to move freely and he wanted to laugh with a precious someone.

Who is that person? He kept asking himself, the only question keeping him from going insane from the lack of colours and movement. Every time he closed his eyes, or at least he thinks he does, black really doesn't tell you much, he will see a blurry silhouette of someone, a brilliant white glow surrounds the image. He wanted to reach for her but every time he moved his arm, whatever thing will cause him unbearable pain.

It was like this place was specifically made to imprison and torture him. Taking away his movement, taking away who he is, taking away any semblance of control in his existence, if this counts as an existence.

He yells and screams for release, sending curses into the empty void, knowing that no one will come for him. That thought made him sad. He knows one person will but that person can't because he did not save that person.

Reaching this thought only made him angrier at his situation. He has a purpose! He knows he does. And he needs to get out! Away from this suffocating world and back to the sunny place he knew existed outside!

Before he knew what he was doing, pain slammed into him but he fought back. Fight, fight, fight and _escape!_ He felt himself moving but once again his joy was short-lived. His breaths and movements changed to frantic screams and struggles.

He was sinking! The once-hard ground squished and softened, his body slowly being… _absorbed_. No… NO! He can't lose! He _must not lose_ to something like this! But… he had, didn't he? He had lost. Lost to someone who he must destroy. Lost the precious person to him. And now he is just losing himself.

He let his body drop, let the dark goo below him take him. What's the point of struggling? He had lost. He is nothing in this world. He does not know anything. About himself. About the person precious to him. About his mission and purpose.

It would be a blessing, he thought. As if he was trying to convince himself. His body sinking lower and lower. It would be a _blessing_ to die, to be free of this cursed existence.

" _How long are you gonna get hung up by this! Seriously, you really don't know when to quit!"_

Eh? Who said that?

" _Ahh… But… you not knowing when to quit_ _ **is**_ _your biggest strength!"_ A girl with bright orange eyes and a beautiful smile appeared in front of him.

"Rin…" That's right. His strength is to never give up. No way in hell is he gonna die here! With unbelievable strength, he forced his arm out of whatever is slowly sucking him in. He reached out, grunting with the effort, feeling his body extricate itself bit by bit.

He is _sooo_ not gonna lose to a pile of gunk! With one last lurch, he found himself floating in mid-air before letting out a surprised scream as he fell and fell… And fell into a blinding white light.

~scene change~

He blinked. Once. Twice.

The sudden flood of colour besides black bombarded his vision before he realised where he was. He looked around, vaguely realising his body and head did not respond to his actions despite his change of viewpoint.

He was somewhere on a crystal platform, surrounded by stars and… monsters?

"Yugo is supporting him!"

"Yuto too!"

He whipped his head at the cheerful voices, finding himself floating in front of his Dragon. He smiled in joy, calling out to Clear Wing. He soon noticed another boy, who looked similar to him, dressed in black, floating in front of another Dragon. He vaguely remembered Dueling him before… He balked slightly at the sight of the colour black, having been surrounded by it mere moments ago.

The boy in question, however, just seemed to look at him before his gaze dropped to a green-and-red-haired boy.

Yuya… his brain helpfully supplied from what Yuzu told him long ago. AHH! Yuzu! Yugo once again scanned the area, fear gripped him to not see the pink-haired girl and by extension, _Rin_ , anywhere around them.

Is Rin okay?! Where is she?!

" **Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"** Yugo's attention was stolen by the battle happening right in front of him. Seeing the Fusion bastard who took Rin from him and that Yuya is attacking him, Yugo cheered loudly for Yuya to destroy their evil counterpart. Even as Yugo felt an ominous aura behind him. **"Spiral Strike Burst!"**

Yugo cheered louder as Yuya explained his monster's effect and the attack making contact with Yuri, who started to laugh madly and creepily.

A sudden flash of light and Yugo found himself suspended in a galaxy-like area. Did he change locations again?

" _No… Yuya…"_

Yugo jumped at the calm yet sad voice. He turned to see the purple-and-black-haired boy beside him. _"What do you mean?"_

The black-clad Duelist turned to him, pointing at an encroaching mass of darkness in front of them, _"That."_

Yugo stumbled away from it, a cold sweat started as Yugo felt an otherworldly fear encompassed him. _"What's going to happen?"_

" _We…_ _ **become one.**_ _"_ The boy replied, regret lining his face as he sighed. Yugo saw the boy's eyes filled with so much sorrow. _"I wish I could see a restored and beautiful Heartland with everyone happy. I wish… I could at least hold and talk to Ruri one last time…"_

Yugo glanced at how the miasma is touching their feet and gave the same resigned breath that the boy beside him had given. Understanding what was going to happen to them.

An image of Rin's smiling face surfaced in his mind which Yugo tightly held on to. _"Yeah… I wish I could at least save Rin and know she is alright…"_

With that, the two boys closed their eyes. Painful and unearthly screams tore themselves out of their throats as both of them gave one final defiance against their fate. As their senses died, as their souls were torn apart, Yugo shed a single tear as he made another promise in his heart.

" _I will still fight. Because giving up is not my strength."_

And… he was gone. _They_ were gone.

A _raging_ darkness was all that was left.


	15. A Better World

**Author's Note:** I am back with writing all my ideas for one-shots. And like I said before, I will be focusing _a lot_ on Yu-boys and Bracelet Girls now. Besides, I don't exactly have anything else to do.

Well, this ended up being more of a story of what they were doing in the war and what led them to go to Standard. Slightly weird though. I kept writing and when I finished, I realised I had used Throne of Glass book series' theme words. And then I realised that it works here so I left it. (Obviously, Sarah J. Maas is a god in writing. I seriously wanted to cry at her final book)

So… come on in, _**Yuto!**_ It's your show once again!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**_

 **A Better World**

* * *

 **Yuto's POV**

Silence filled the empty, ruined city. The dust and smoke lay thick in the air, only bearable thanks to the mask and goggles over his face. Despite the silence, he kept his eyes out and his ears sharp. Just because it's quiet and nothing seems to be happening, it doesn't mean the possibility of a surprise attack is zero.

His body tensed, a cultivated instinct slices through him and he spun, his Duel Disk activated, easily falling into the practised battle stance, ready to defeat the ambusher.

Except instead of the usual insults towards him, a surprised squeal was his answer. He blinked slowly, peering through the air to see the familiar form of a girl, who had also shifted into a battle stance, however, hers was more of uncertainty.

Yuto breathed out, releasing the sudden tension as he deactivated his Duel Disk. "Ruri, what are you doing out of the base?"

His words were almost accusatory and definitely tired. The girl didn't back down from him, her pink eyes hold a determination that many had already lost. "What about you, Yuto?"

He pretended to not hear the sorrow in her voice, replying almost disinterestedly, his attention already returning to the surroundings. "Guard duty."

A small sound made him look back at the purplish-black-haired girl, stepping back in horror when he saw her hands reaching for her face, a clear indication of her rapidly loss of control over her emotions.

"Ruri!" He shouted in concern, half of him turned his attention to looking out for a falcon-eyed boy, who would definitely slaughter Yuto for making his sister cry.

"I'm sorry." She gasped, her clear pink eyes sparkled with unshed tears, her shoulders shaking with the effort to not break down.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "It's just that… your expression is like my brother's. Like everyone who fought in this stupid war!"

"It's not stupid, Ruri." Yuto protested, "We are doing this to save our home and protect the ones we care about!"

"I know…" Ruri's eyes snapped angrily at him, " I know that! But that doesn't mean you have to always be so serious!"

Yuto faltered, "What do you mean?"

"You know it! I was only coming to get you and the first thing you did was to whip out your Duel Disk, expecting an enemy attack!" Ruri glared harder, "And your eyes were filled with hatred."

Yuto could only stare at the angry girl, tears slipped free of her eyes, trailing down her face even as she kept up the furious expression.

"I can't take it anymore, Yuto… Dueling is supposed to bring smiles, to bring joy to everyone that plays or watch it." She gestured towards their ruined city, " _This_ is not Dueling. This is causing pain."

"Ruri…" Yuto started, "Ruri… But this is the only way we can fight back."

Ruri turned her sad gaze to him, whatever anger she had drained out of her. "Yes, I know."

She smiled sadly, reaching out to grab Yuto's hand, folding her own over his. "I miss the old days. I miss the happy and carefree Yuto. I miss the cheerful Nii-san."

Yuto tightened his own grip on her hands as she struggled to say something more. "Yuto, you are kind. You still are. And that's why… please Duel with the intention of making things better, of creating a world where Dueling can bring smiles again."

"Yeah, I will." And Yuto meant it. He would do anything to keep the beautiful smile on Ruri's face.

Indeed a small, contented smile blossomed on her face, she wiped her tears away before whispering, "And… please don't die. Don't disappear. You and Nii-san both."

Yuto nodded, "Of course, Ruri. We will never leave you alone."

The smile he got in return lightened his heart. The smile that kept him from breaking. The smile that gave him the strength to keep fighting. To keep having hope.

The desire to stay with Shun, with Ruri and the desire to see his home restored were all that kept him strong. They stayed like this, content to just be each other's presence.

He should have known it would not last.

" _Yuto….!"_

Yuto gulped instinctively, pulling his hand away from Ruri's warm grip. She herself jumped, quickly wiping at her face in an attempt to cover the traces of her tears. But from the sound of Shun's voice, Yuto knew it was already too late.

"Shun! Wait! I can explain!" Yuto yelped, already backing away.

Ruri had her hands out to stop her brother as she cried, "Nii-san!"

Of course, Shun would ignore them both, his golden eyes glinted in something familiar. Which Yuto only realised later was the old angry teasing Shun did in the past.

It was the last time they had felt like they were in the past. It was also the last time Yuto talked to Ruri.

From that moment onwards, Ruri engrossed herself to taking care of everyone. The children, the women, the warriors. She handled all the necessities, towing water, providing food. Yuto couldn't bear to disturb the one purpose keeping Ruri going. Even if he had growled at how _close_ Dennis Macfield became to Ruri.

And it was a decision Yuto would forever regret and never forgive himself for.

* * *

He stood motionless among the Resistance. Roaring filled his ears as his breathing hitched, chest tightening so hard that he thought he would die. He gladly would have if he wasn't snapped out of his stupor from Shun's painful howl of anger and hatred.

And it was Shun's hollers of curses and questions that made the unbelievable truth settled into Yuto's bones.

Ruri was gone. Kidnapped, if what Sayaka said was true.

Ruri… _Gone._ His light that kept him from breaking… _GONE._

His breathing turned even more laboured, if possible. He had half the mind to join Shun in his madness, to join Shun is destroying and killing as many Academia soldiers as they could. All because they took Ruri.

But her words stopped him. Just seconds away from following the enraged Shun out of the camp.

" _Yuto, you are kind. You still are. And that's why… please Duel with the intention of making things better, of creating a world where Dueling can bring smiles again."_

Ruri… why say that? Academia has no intention of bringing smiles. They only bring pain and suffering.

Her crying face formed in his mind, her smile shining through the tears. _"And… please don't die. Don't disappear. You and Nii-san both."_

Yuto sucked in a shaky but deep breath. Ruri would not want them to get angry and hurt people. _Especially_ them. Ruri would want them to stay calm and to continue to fight for a world where Dueling once again brings smiles. Ruri would want them to fight for a chance at a better world.

Yuto took a minute to scan through the Resistance. He took in the weary yet determined faces of the warriors. He took in the crying faces of Sayaka and the children. He took in the fear and sorrow of the women, of the members of many families.

He tucked the image of the Resistance into his mind as he steeled his heart and took off after Shun. He knew he might not be able to keep Shun's anger completely in check but… he could at least be able to direct the anger at something and not doing mass destruction.

"Shun." The cold yet calm word stopped Shun in his frenzied, anger-induced state.

" _Yuto._ How are you not angry!?"

"I am, Shun." Yuto shot back before choking as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "Trust me _I am!_ But Ruri would not like this! She would not want us to kill people in our anger."

" _Kill?_ " Shun gave a strangled laugh, "That didn't stop Academia from killing us!"

Yuto took a deep breath, his words chilling as he said, "Think about it, Shun. Why did Sayaka report that Ruri was taken and not _carded?_ Why did Academia choose to kidnap Ruri and not card her like usual? It might be that Academia has some kind of ulterior motive. But the fact is they _didn't._ That means there is a chance for us to save her!"

The words did the trick as Shun visibly relaxed slightly, the thought of possibly saving Ruri and getting her back calmed Shun's anger a tad. "So, what do you plan, Yuto?"

"There are other Dimensions." Yuto began, "Academia proved that. So, we will go to another Dimension, find allies to help us. And with luck, we might find clues on where Ruri is. Clues on the Professor, Akaba Leo. What we need to do, Shun, is to reinforce our strength, to get information. If we tackled this carelessly, we would lose the chance to save Ruri."

Shun bristled at Yuto's plan. Yuto knows Shun would rather charge straight into the heart of Academia if he could save Ruri but Shun also knows that the chances of saving Ruri would be higher if they had more allies and more information on how Academia works.

"Fine." Shun consented begrudgingly.

"Then… let's begin, Shun, with stealing the Dimensional Travel data from Academia." Yuto let some of his simmering anger float to the surface, Shun read his mind and a malicious smile formed on his face.

Shun slapped his Duel Disk, "Let's go wild."

Yuto couldn't help agreeing, "Information, Shun. Don't beat them too severely."

"Of course," Shun replied, a bitter edge in his voice and an aura of revenge emitted from him.

" _Ruri, we are coming to save you. Hold on tight and endure until we come. Together we will make a better world, where Dueling is to bring smiles and not pain."_

But right now… forgive him for going on a rampage with Shun. Yuto closed his eyes, once again taking a deep breath. The image of the Resistance, of Ruri and of the happy times they had in the past flowed in his mind.

And when he snapped open his eyes, he held a steely determination, following Shun to wreak havoc on those who harm their world and family. He will fight, over and over again. For the sake of seeing her smile again, for the sake of seeing everyone smile again.

And...

For the sake of a better and happier world.


End file.
